Vanille
by kama-chan59
Summary: Fantôme est un jeune dealer adepte du BDSM. Mais osera-t-il franchir les portes de ce club qui l'intrigue tant ? Il pourrait pourtant y trouver ce qu'il cherche et bien plus encore... Peut-être un peu de passion et beaucoup de plaisir et, qui sait, peut-être même aussi le bonheur...
1. Chapter 1

Bien le bonjour à toutes et à tous. Me voilà de retour avec une nouvelle fic dont l'univers est inédit pour moi. Cependant, cela s'explique par le fait que l'idée n'est pas de moi, mais de **Yuhonorine** qui a eu pitié de mon syndrome de la page blanche. Si cette fic vous plaît, vous pourrez la remercier. D'ailleurs, je vous encourage chaleureusement à aller faire un tour sur son profil, car elle écrit des fics d'enfer. Pour celles et ceux qui suivent les [défis], vous devez reconnaître le pseudo, puisqu'elle fait partie des auteures qui y participent. Malheureusement, malgré ma participation à celui de la Saint Valentin, je n'ai pas pu participer aux deux suivants et vous m'en voyez désolée, vraiment… Manque de temps et d'inspiration…

Rating : M (mais pas pour tout de suite)

Pairing : Aka/Kuro

Les perso ne sont définitivement pas à moi… Sniff… Sniff… j'en finis pas d'en pleurer, d'ailleurs…

* * *

 **Vanille**

 **Chapitre 1**

Kuroko, jeune homme de 21 ans dont la douce chevelure cyan n'avait d'égal que ses magnifiques yeux céruléens, errait dans les rues de la ville, se fondant dans le noir de la nuit, telle l'ombre qu'il était. Mais contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait croire, il savait parfaitement où il allait et pourquoi il y allait. Et cette transparence qui le caractérisait l'arrangeait bien. Il faisait le tour de tous les endroits où il avait l'habitude de rencontrer ses clients.

En effet, depuis maintenant 4 longues années, il dealait de la cocaïne et s'était constitué une liste impressionnante d'habitués. Toujours les mêmes personnes, aux mêmes endroits, les mêmes jours. Toujours les mêmes quantités, les mêmes prix. Sa marchandise était réputée pour être de très bonne qualité et la plupart de ses clients vivaient dans les beaux quartiers. Ainsi, aucun risque que l'un d'eux ne paie pas. Il avait beau avoir une apparence frêle, il n'en était rien. Il était intelligent et avait appris à se défendre lorsqu'il vivait encore dans la rue. Ou plutôt, devrions-nous dire survivre.

Assis sur un banc, alors que sa dernière transaction venait de se conclure, il repensa à cette année-là, alors qu'il n'avait que 17 ans… Ce soir où il avait avoué à ses parents qu'il était gay. Il n'avait pas eu le choix. Son père l'avait surpris en train de lire un article traitant de l'homosexualité chez les adolescents d'aujourd'hui. Il avait bien essayé de lui faire croire qu'il ne s'agissait que de curiosité, mais son père, suspicieux, avait fouillé son historique internet. Le pauvre Kuroko s'était maudit de ne pas l'avoir effacé. Ainsi, son paternel tomba sur tous les sites destinés aux jeunes gay qu'il avait visités et, surtout, les sites de porno sur lesquels il avait visionné de nombreux films.

Leurs réactions ne se firent pas attendre. Son père le traita d'immonde pédé et de dépravé, alors que sa mère pleurait et demandait aux dieux ce qu'elle avait fait de mal pour mériter pareil châtiment. Il avait essayé de leur faire comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait ni d'une maladie, ni d'une punition divine et qu'il n'était pas un obsédé sexuel sautant sur tout ce qui bougeait. Pour preuve, il était encore vierge. Il avait juste découvert que les corps des filles le laissait indifférent, alors que les muscles masculins attiraient son regard et suscitaient son envie.

Aucun de ses arguments ne trouva grâce aux yeux de ses géniteurs qui ne perdirent pas de temps pour le mettre à la porte, sans même lui laisser le temps de prendre quelques affaires. Il avait donc erré comme une âme en peine, cherchant un endroit où passer la nuit. Les 7 jours qui suivirent lui semblèrent être une éternité, mais il avait réussi à survivre tant bien que mal, en squattant les entrées des immeubles ne possédant pas de sécurité. Il avait fait comme tout le monde, il avait fouillé les poubelles dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose de comestible, quelque chose qui lui permettrait de ne pas mourir de faim. Et il avait compris une chose : Ses vêtements lui étaient essentiels. La nourriture n'était pas la seule à être indispensable, la chaleur l'était tout autant.

Mais se refusant toujours à affronter les regards de pitié de ses amis et ne connaissant rien au monde de la rue, il s'était retrouvé au fond d'une impasse, au bout de seulement une semaine, à lutter pour sa vie. Enfin, pour ses chaussures… Mais cela revenait au même. Si on lui prenait, ses pieds risquaient de geler durant la nuit et il n'aurait aucun moyen de se soigner. Et blessé, il ne pourrait plus chercher de nourriture. S'il les perdait, il signait donc son arrêt de mort, surtout au beau milieu de ce mois de janvier particulièrement froid.

Au moment où il se croyait perdu, perclus de douleurs et de fatigue, une voix s'éleva de derrière ses agresseurs, froide et autoritaire.

 **\- Foutez le camp, bande de larves.**

Ayant l'air de reconnaître la voix, les sdf se retournèrent tous, la terreur se lisant dans leurs yeux. Leur soupçon se révélant exact, ils déguerpirent en quatrième vitesse.

L'adolescent aux cheveux bleus leva doucement son regard vers son sauveur, se demandant pourquoi il l'avait aidé et, surtout, qui il était pour avoir inspiré autant de peur à ses agresseurs.

 **\- Merci.** Murmura-t-il dans un souffle. **Mais pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas.**

 **\- T'occupe. Lève-toi et suis-moi.**

 **\- Mais…**

 **\- Pose pas de question. Tu me suis et tu la boucles.**

Kuroko, sentant le danger qui se dégageait de cet homme, se contenta d'obéir. Il se leva et le suivit jusqu'à un appartement plutôt bourgeois. Ainsi, son bon samaritain habitait les beaux quartiers. Il se sentait de plus en plus perdu.

 **\- Assis.**

Le gars lui montrait vaguement un fauteuil de la main. Il obéit une fois de plus et s'assit dans le fauteuil aussi confortable qu'il en avait l'air. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que l'autre ne reprenne la parole.

 **\- Tu vis dans la rue depuis quand ?**

 **\- Une semaine, je crois. J'ai un peu perdu la notion du temps.**

 **\- T'as quel âge ?**

 **\- 17 ans. Mais je ne vois pas…**

 **\- J'ai dit pas de question. Pour l'instant, c'est moi qui les pose.**

L'adolescent se tut, bien que les questions continuaient de se bousculer dans sa tête.

 **\- J'ai un truc à te proposer. T'auras du fric, beaucoup de fric. Ça te permettra de sortir de la rue.**

 **Tu pourras bouffer à ta faim.**

 **\- Et je devrais faire quoi, exactement ?**

Tout ça lui semblait trop beau pour être honnête.

 **\- Bosser pour moi. Écouler ma marchandise. Tu seras un de mes revendeurs.**

 **\- Mais pour vendre quoi ?**

 **\- De la coke.**

Kuroko en resta bouche bée. Lui ? Dealer ? Ce devait être une blague.

 **\- Bon, alors gamin, t'en dis quoi ? J'ai pas toute la nuit !**

Un gargouillement sonore interrompit le cours de ses pensées et fit taire ses scrupules.

 **\- D'accord.** Souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux, essayant de penser davantage à ses besoins qu'aux valeurs que ses parents lui avaient inculquées.

Tiens, justement, ses parents, parlons-en… C'était bien à cause d'eux qu'il se retrouvait dans cette situation. À cause d'eux qu'il devait se résoudre à devenir un marchand de mort. Alors au diable leurs belles valeurs. Eux qui n'avaient eu aucun problème à renier leur fils unique, à le foutre à la rue, sans rien, pas même un caleçon de rechange et sans un yen en poche. À cette pensée, il releva la tête et darda un regard résolu sur son interlocuteur.

 **\- C'est d'accord, je travaillerai pour vous.**

 **\- Bien, voilà la réponse que j'attendais. Je m'appelle Nash Gold Junior.**

 **\- Kuroko Tetsuya.**

 **\- Je suis sûr qu'on va très bien s'entendre, Tetsuya.**

Et en effet, Kuroko était rapidement devenu son meilleur revendeur. Alors que les autres dealers visaient une clientèle de prostituées accros, lui avait décidé de viser les quartiers chics. Ceux où il était sûr de trouver une clientèle fidèle et bonne payeuse. Il ne voulait pas faire affaire avec ces épaves qui vendaient leurs corps pour pouvoir s'acheter un demi-gramme, dans le but d'oublier leur quotidien sordide.

Il préférait traiter avec ces fils à papa qui voulaient juste faire la fête en se prenant pour des bad boys.

Après 4 années de dur labeur, il avait une clientèle régulière et des revenus plus que confortables.

 **\- Yo, Fantôme. Ça fait un bail. La forme ?**

Cette voix le sortit de ses songes et il reconnut un de ses plus anciens habitués. Il hocha la tête et se leva. Il serra la main de l'homme en face de lui et repartit sans se retourner, fourrant ses mains dans les poches de son manteau. Il desserra son poing et lâcha les billets qu'il tenait, ceux-ci tombant dans le tissu intérieur du vêtement. Transaction discrète et donc, transaction réussie. Il procédait toujours comme ça. En une poignée de mains, l'affaire se faisait. Il cédait le petit sachet contenant un gramme de poudre blanche, ou plus selon la demande du client, et il empochait l'argent.

Bien sûr, il reversait 65 % de ses bénéfices à Nash, soit 5860 Yens sur les 9000 que coûtait un gramme de coco, mais vu le nombre de ventes qu'il réalisait chaque mois, il vivait plus que confortablement. Évidemment, il n'avait pas les moyens de vivre dans des quartiers comme Ginza, contrairement à son patron, mais il ne vivait pas dans les bas quartiers non plus. Et surtout, il ne vivait plus dans la rue. Il pouvait dormir sans avoir peur qu'on lui vole le peu qu'il avait pendant son sommeil. Il pouvait manger sans avoir besoin de fouiller les poubelles des restaurants. Il avait un endroit où rentrer, un endroit qu'il pouvait appeler « chez lui ».

Il avait coupé les ponts avec ses anciens amis en même temps qu'il avait dû arrêter le lycée. Dans un premier temps, il avait eu honte de sa déchéance. Ensuite, c'était plus parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'ils touchent, ni de près, ni de loin, au trafic de stupéfiants.

Il était donc seul, jour après jour, sans personne pour le réconforter quand il en avait besoin, sans personne pour lui témoigner la moindre preuve d'affection. Ce fut sans doute pour cela qu'il s'était mis à fréquenter des bars et des boites gay. Il avait d'ailleurs perdu sa virginité avec un parfait inconnu.

Et puis un jour, ou plutôt un soir, alors qu'il avait à peine 18 ans, il avait rencontré ce beau blond avec qui il était resté un peu plus d'un an. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se marie. Bien sûr, un homme aussi beau, riche et attentionné ne pouvait que finir par se marier un jour. C'était presque comme si c'était écrit. Mais il ne l'oublierait jamais. Il avait été son premier amour. Alberto Valentino. Italien d'1 m 85, les yeux aussi bleus que le ciel d'un chaud après-midi d'été dans les campagnes japonaises. Celui qui lui avait fait découvrir un monde nouveau, plein d'amour et de tendresse, mais aussi plein de sensations exceptionnellement voluptueuses. Un monde où le plaisir charnel n'a aucun tabou, aucune limite, sauf celles que l'on se fixe soi-même. Et au-delà de tout cela, il avait appris à faire confiance et, surtout, à ce que cette confiance soit réciproque et respectée.

Même s'il n'était plus amoureux de cet homme, il ressentait encore pour lui de l'affection et de la reconnaissance. Il aurait toujours une place particulière dans son cœur. Même leur rupture s'était faite en douceur et avait été emprunte de respect mutuel. L'un débordant de sincérité lorsqu'il affirmait être sincèrement désolé de ne pouvoir se soustraire aux souhaits de sa famille, les yeux plus tristes que jamais. L'autre restant digne malgré la douleur, ne voulant pas rendre les choses plus difficiles pour cet homme qu'il aimait tant et qui, à l'évidence, souffrait autant que lui. Ils s'étaient quittés après une dernière étreinte et un dernier baiser volé.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il en avait été pour l'italien, mais Kuroko en avait pleuré des nuits durant avant d'être capable de se relever et d'aller de l'avant.

Alors qu'un léger sourire s'étalait sur ses lèvres à l'évocation de ces doux souvenirs, sa bouche prononça doucement, à peine plus fort qu'un souffle :

 **\- Marin.**

Son ancien amant avait toujours rêvé d'être marin. Il aurait aimé devenir capitaine d'un bateau plutôt que de reprendre la succession de son père à la tête de la multinationale familiale. Ce fut donc, pour eux, comme une évidence. Ce mot devait être leur safeword. Cet européen l'avait initié aux jeux érotiques et au BDSM ( **B** ondage et **D** iscipline, **D** omination et **S** oumission, **S** adisme et **M** asochisme.).

Tout d'abord réticent, le plus jeune avait fini par accepter un essai. Il avait fini par y trouver son plaisir, grâce au respect sans faille que lui témoignait son partenaire de jeux. Il avait apprécié la plupart des jeux auxquels ils s'étaient adonnés et en avait détestait certains. L'asphyxie érotique était l'une de ses pratiques préférées, alors qu'il n'appréciait absolument pas les jeux qui impliquait qu'il devait lécher les bottes ou les pieds de son Maître. Mais toujours était-il qu'il se plaisait dans le rôle du soumis. Son orgasme le plus foudroyant l'avait terrassé alors qu'il était attaché, les yeux bandés, s'essayant alors à la privation sensorielle. Son amant l'étranglait doucement, juste ce qu'il fallait pour qu'il prenne du plaisir, mais pas assez pour pouvoir lui faire réellement du mal. Il lui avait fallu de très longues minutes avant de se remettre, son cœur battant à 1000 à l'heure et refusant de ralentir, sa respiration erratique l'empêchant de prononcer le moindre mot. Mais son amant avait su déchiffrer son expression béate et l'avait ébloui d'un sourire amoureux.

Depuis leur séparation forcée, le jeune dealer avait recherché encore et encore ces sensations de bien-être et de plénitudes, il avait recherché encore et encore ces orgasmes inouïs, mais sans jamais les retrouver. Soit ses partenaires étaient totalement étrangers aux jeux érotiques et au monde du BDSM, soit ils étaient bien trop doux ou bien trop maladroits.

Tout à ses pensées, Fantôme, comme on l'appelait dans le milieu, se rendit compte qu'il était déjà arrivé chez lui. Il se déchaussa, se défit de sa veste et entra dans son salon. Il alla ranger l'argent, ainsi que sa marchandise restante, dans un petit coffre incrusté dans son mur et caché par un joli cadre dont la photo représentait un coucher de soleil sur l'océan.

Il alla prendre une douche afin de délasser ses muscles contractés par le froid extérieur et, une fois en tenue décontractée, il s'affala sur son canapé d'angle, allumant la télé sur un film quelconque qui ne l'intéressait même pas. Une fois encore, il se laissa aller à ses pensées. Elles se dirigeaient toutes vers ce club qu'il avait repéré quelques semaines auparavant.

Il hésitait à y entrer. Non pas à cause du prix qui, bien qu'élevé, restait largement dans ses moyens. Non, ce qui le bloquait, c'était plutôt la clientèle. De toute évidence, les clients de cet établissement avaient tous un certain rang social, alors que lui venait d'une famille de japonais moyens. Il n'avait clairement pas reçu la même éducation, n'avait clairement pas le même niveau de vie et il avait peur que cela ne se voit au premier coup d'œil. Il n'avait pas honte de ses origines, mais il ne voulait pas non plus se faire humilier publiquement en se faisant moquer ou rejeter devant une foule de personnes.

Cela dit, les gens qui se rendent dans ce genre d'endroit préfèrent généralement rester discrets sur leurs identités ainsi que sur leurs vies… Ce n'est sûrement pas le genre d'endroit où l'on fait des esclandres…

Oui, tout compte fait, il irait. Il se rendrait dans ce club et, qui sait, peut-être rencontrerait-il le partenaire idéal ?

* * *

*Voilà, premier chapitre bouclé. Il n'y pas d'action et il est peut-être un peu court, mais pour l'instant, je pose le contexte et les personnages. Ce premier chapitre m'a surtout servi à présenter Kuroko et son histoire. Je vous donne rendez-vous au chapitre suivant.

Bises.


	2. Chapter 2

Bien le bonjour à toutes et à tous. Voici le chapitre 2, pour celles et ceux que je n'ai pas perdu après le chapitre 1. J'espère que vous saurez être patientes et patients, le temps que l'histoire puisse se mettre en place avant que nos deux chouchous ne se rencontrent et commencent les festivités !

Rating : M (mais toujours pas pour tout de suite… un peu de patience…)

Pairing : Aka/Kuro

Et non, ils ne sont toujours pas à moi…

* * *

 **Vanille**

 **Chapitre 2**

Akashi Seijūro, 1 m 63, les cheveux aussi rouges que ses yeux, orbes sanglantes étincelants tels des rubis, était le PDG d'une multinationale. Il était aussi exigeant avec ses employés qu'il l'était avec lui-même. Autant dire que ses subalternes avaient intérêt à fournir un travail de première qualité. Il dirigeait sa société d'une main de maître et ses affaires étaient plus que florissantes. Feu son père aurait été fier de lui, en admettant qu'il ait été capable de ressentir ce sentiment. Mais cela, personne ne le saurait jamais, cet homme ayant passé sa vie à cacher ses sentiments, y compris envers son propre fils.

Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'Akashi fils se montrait d'une impassibilité à toute épreuve, son visage n'affichant jamais rien d'autre qu'une neutralité qui, à force, faisait froid dans le dos. Même quand il était contrarié ou en colère, il ne le laissait passer qu'à travers un regard dur et une aura glaciale, signes annonciateurs d'une colère froide, mais dévastatrice. Ainsi, peu nombreux étaient les fous qui osaient le défier ou le contredire.

Sa vie était réglée à la seconde près et jamais un rendez-vous, qu'il soit professionnel ou personnel, ne durait plus qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Ses partenaires en affaires n'y trouvaient rien à redire et ses conquêtes n'en avaient pas l'occasion, l'homme ayant quitté l'hôtel bien avant qu'elles ne se réveillent. Enfin elles… plutôt ils… car ses conquêtes étaient toutes masculines, le jeune PDG ayant une nette préférence pour les hommes quand il s'agissait de sexe.

Et il ne s'agissait pas là de sa seule particularité. Il aimait dominer. Dans sa vie professionnelle, certes, mais également dans sa vie intime. Il était friand de jeux érotiques en tous genres et surtout de BDSM.

Cela lui permettait d'évacuer le stress accumulé lors de ses longues journées de dur labeur. Il passait, en effet, presque 10 H par jour dans son bureau, étant le premier arrivé et le dernier parti. Ajoutez à cela les déjeuners et les dîners d'affaires, quel que soit le jour de la semaine, et les dossiers qu'il ramenait chez lui, afin d'y travailler, bien que sa journée soit censée être finie. Il avait donc fini par se consacrer un samedi par mois, afin d'évacuer le surplus de tension.

Ainsi, chaque premier samedi de chaque moi, il se rendait dans un club privé très select où il pouvait laisser libre cours à ses penchants.

Ce premier samedi de ce mois de Mars n'échappa donc pas à la règle et le club très privé de Ginza « Twilight » vit Akashi passer ses portes.

 **\- Bienvenue au Twilight, Monsieur.**

 **\- Bonsoir, Imayoshi.**

 **\- C'est un honneur de vous voir de nouveau parmi nous. Je vous souhaite de passer une excellente soirée.**

Akashi ne répondit pas et dirigea son regard vers les personnes déjà installées à leurs tables.

Même dans ce lieu de luxe, et de débauche, il était connu et reconnu, même si jamais son nom n'était prononcé, dans un souci évident de discrétion et de confidentialité.

Le problème, car il y en avait bien un, était qu'il n'était pas connu que pour son nom et le prestige qui s'y rapportait. Il était également connu pour le nombre incroyable de partenaires qui avaient défilé dans son lit.

Il n'était pas capable de garder un partenaire plus de deux séances. Ces derniers, même s'ils n'en donnaient pas les raisons, refusaient catégoriquement d'y retourner, une lueur de peur dans le regard.

Il balaya donc la salle du regard et repéra un jeune homme roux pas trop mal physiquement. Il avait l'air plutôt frêle, affichait une expression soumise et était plutôt joli garçon. Tout pour satisfaire ses envies de sexe et de domination.

Il se dirigea donc vers sa nouvelle proie et entreprit de l'attirer dans ses filets. Il avait toujours été doué avec les mots et cela lui facilitait grandement la tâche quand il se cherchait un nouveau partenaire de jeu. Les deux nouveaux amants se retrouvèrent donc rapidement dans les chambres du club, situées au sous-sol de l'établissement. Elles contenaient tout ce qu'il fallait pour des jeux BDSM réussi. Il y en avait pour tous les goûts. Des fouets, des menottes, des bandeaux, des foulards, des casques insonorisés, des martinets et bien d'autres objets encore. La liste était longue.

Après s'être mis d'accord sur ce qui était permis ou pas, ainsi que sur le safeword (Mot de sécurité permettant au soumis de mettre fin au jeu, signifiant ainsi au dominant que les limites du dominé ont été dépassées), les deux hommes commencèrent, se mettant rapidement dans la peau de leur « personnage ».

Le rouge commença par ordonner au roux de se déshabiller et de mettre à genoux. Obéissant, le jeune garçon obéit en silence. Il s'effeuilla sous le regard appréciateur de son maître. Ce dernier s'était saisi d'une cravache et s'amuser à la faire glisser sur la peau immaculée de son soumis.

 **\- Comment t'appelles-tu ?**

 **\- Shin, Maître.**

 **\- Bien, je vois que tu connais déjà mon nom.**

Un sourire en coin apparut sur les lèvres du PDG, comprenant que ce n'était pas la première fois que son partenaire participait à ce genre de jeux. Il détestait pas dessus-tout devoir expliquer les règles du BDSM à des novices. Quand il lui arrivait de tomber sur des non-initiés, il s'excusait et tournait les talons, signifiant par là même qu'il avait changé d'avis.

 **\- Oui, Maître.**

 **\- Bien. Va te mettre à quatre pattes sur le lit, dos au mur.**

Tout en prononçant ces mots, il fit glisser le bout de la cravache le long de la colonne vertébrale de Shin. Ce dernier se leva afin d'obéir, tout en gardant le regard rivé au sol, montrant sa soumission pleine et entière.

Il s'installa comme demandé et attendit le bon vouloir d'Akashi. Cette attente, couplée au fait de ne pas savoir ce que l'autre lui réservait, exacerbait son désir. Sa verge était tendue au maximum et cela n'échappa pas à notre empereur.

 **\- Je ne t'ai même pas encore touché, mais tu es déjà tellement excité. Sale chien !**

Et la cravache s'abattit violemment sur la fesse droite du soumis. Une marque rouge, fine et légèrement sanglante, zébrait le globe de chair. Un frisson de plaisir parcourut le corps du petit roux, tant la sensation lui était délicieuse. La morsure du cuir sur sa peau lui procurait un bien-être sans nom.

Il sentit une main appuyer sur sa nuque et il se retrouva la tête enfouie dans le matelas, les fesses en l'air. Ses bras furent ramenés dans son dos et attachés à l'aide d'un ruban de cuir. La froideur de la matière contrastait étrangement avec la chaleur de sa peau. Ses liens s'enfonçaient dans ses poignets, mais cela ne le faisait se sentir que plus vivant encore.

 **\- Maintenant, excuse-toi comme il se doit.**

 **\- Je vous demande pardon, Maître.**

 **\- Tu dis cela, mais je vois que tu ne regrettes rien. Tes mots peuvent mentir, mais ton corps, lui, ne le peut pas. Tu mérites une punition, pour cela.**

Il se saisit d'un objet cylindrique, dont la forme ressemblait fortement à un phallus, et l'enduit de lubrifiant. Une fois cela fait, il l'introduisit sans plus de cérémonie dans l'intimité de son soumis. Ce dernier émit un couinement de douleur, du fait d'avoir été pénétré sans aucune préparation. Mais il n'utilisa pas le safeword. Après tout, cela était convenu dans leur contrat. Il avait spécifié qu'il acceptait d'être pénétré par un sextoy lubrifié sans préparation préalable.

Quand il sentit le jouet coulisser à l'intérieur même de ses chairs, il commença à gémir de plaisir.

 **\- Qui t'a permis de gémir ?**

 **\- Personne, Maître.**

 **\- Alors tais-toi. Ceci est une punition, tu n'es pas censé y prendre du plaisir.**

 **\- Oui, Maître.**

Le pauvre garçon serra les dents et tenta de maîtriser son corps afin de ne pas bouger ses hanches. Des larmes de plaisir et de douleur coulèrent le long de ses joues, sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir. Alors qu'il sentait sa libération plus proche que jamais, Akashi se saisit d'un cockring et lui enfila, l'empêchant ainsi de jouir. Un gémissement plaintif se glissa, bien malgré lui, hors de ses lèvres.

 **\- Je t'ai dit de te taire !**

Et un second coup de cravache s'abattit sur sa fesse droite, y laissant une seconde zébrure rouge vif.

 **\- Pour la peine, tu n'auras pas le droit de jouir tant que moi, je n'aurai pas joui.**

Une certaine appréhension se saisit du soumis. Son dominant était connu pour son endurance et cela lui faisait tout de même un peu peur. Combien de temps allait-il devoir endurer cette douleur ? En serait-il capable ? Surtout s'il devait subir d'autres tortures. Il connaissait bien le monde du SM et aimait les orgasmes que la douleur et l'humiliation lui procuraient, mais il n'était pas certain d'avoir les mêmes limites que cet homme. Il avait entendu quelques rumeurs sur lui, mais rien de bien précis. On disait surtout de lui qu'il était un hors pair, sans pour autant s'étendre sur le sujet. Il avait donc été ravi d'être abordé par lui et flatté de lui plaire. Mais il semblait que cet homme puissant aimait jouer avec les limites et flirtait dangereusement avec les interdits énoncés dans le contrat, sans jamais, pourtant, franchir la limite.

Il sentit le sextoy lui être retiré et être remplacé par le membre durci de son partenaire de jeu. Il sentit le latex du préservatif frotter contre ses parois internes. Il fut empalé d'un coup sec, les mouvements de bassin ne se faisant pas attendre.

Il était évident que son seme ne prêtait absolument aucune attention à son plaisir. Cependant, son érection, toujours enserrée dans le cockring, se faisait de plus en plus douloureuse.

Au bout de longues et pénibles minutes, il sentit son partenaire se retirer et l'anneau pénien lui fut retiré. Enfin, il pouvait se libérer. Son orgasme fut le plus foudroyant de sa vie. Il lui fallut un très long moment avant de pouvoir retrouver ses esprits. Mais il comprit mieux pourquoi cet homme était considéré comme un amant exceptionnel, mais aussi pourquoi il devait changer de partenaire aussi souvent.

Une fois remis, il se rendit compte que ses mains avaient été libérées de leurs entraves et entreprit donc de se rhabiller.

Enfin présentable, il remercia son dominant d'un soir pour cet orgasme formidable et s'excusa de ne pouvoir jouer avec lui une prochaine fois. Sans s'expliquer davantage, il sortit de la chambre.

Akashi retint un soupir. Il avait l'habitude. Ses conquêtes ne revenaient que rarement et quand ça arrivait, ce n'était jamais plus d'une fois. Oui, le grand Seijūro Akashi n'avait jamais couché plus de fois avec le même homme.

De toute façon, à chaque fois, il ressentait comme un manque. Quelque chose lui manquait dans toutes ces relations. Toutes ces séances lui semblaient de plus en plus fades. Il ne trouvait pas ce plaisir qu'il recherchait tant et depuis si longtemps. Comme si son partenaire idéal n'existait pas.

À chaque fois qu'il signait un contrat, il était déçu du contenu. Tant d'interdits et si peu de plaisirs autorisés. À croire que ces gens avaient peur du vrai BDSM. Un peu comme ces gamins qui fument un peu d'herbe ou qui volaient un chewinggum, voulant passer pour des bad boys purs et durs, mais se refusant d'enfreindre plus la loi et les interdits parentaux. (Ne faites pas ça, ce n'est pas bien !)

Mais il continuait d'enchaîner les conquêtes, se refusant à perdre espoir, pensant toujours que le prochain serait peut-être la perle rare qu'il attend depuis toujours. Celui qui saurait être la lumière qui éclairerait ses jours gris et ternes. Son astre lunaire dans l'obscurité qu'était devenu sa vie, depuis qu'il avait pris la relève de son père. Celui qui l'aiderait à s'échapper un tant soit peu de son quotidien où la routine lui donnait envie de se jeter par la fenêtre, tant elle le dégoûtait.

Qu'était devenue sa vie ? Diriger son entreprise, faire trembler de peur ses partenaires de travail et ses employés ? Être, pour l'éternité, l'irréprochable Akashi Seijūro, tout comme son père ? Il ne voulait pas de cette vie-là. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il recherchait exactement, mais il savait qu'il voulait autre chose. Il savait que quand il l'aurait trouvé, il saurait.

À son tour, il sortit de cette petite pièce étouffante et remonta au rez-de-chaussée. Par acquis de conscience, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la salle et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres de celle-ci, il croisa un jeune homme à la chevelure turquoise. Cette couleur n'étant pas banale, il se permit de détailler l'homme à qui elle appartenait.

Il était légèrement plus petit que lui. Un corps fin mais qui laissait paraître une fine musculature. Il avait peut-être l'air frêle, mais de toute évidence, ce n'était pas le cas. Son visage était fin, ses yeux étaient d'un bleu peu commun, céruléens. Il ne montrait aucune émotion apparente, mais ses yeux étaient plus expressifs qu'il ne le pensait. Du moins, Akashi arrivait à lire des émotions dans son regard. Curiosité, intérêt, envie. Curiosité de se trouver dans un lieu nouveau, de toute évidence. Intérêt de la nouveauté et envie de trouver ce qu'il recherchait… Oui, il arrivait à lire tout ça dans ses yeux. Surtout pour l'envie, car il avait la même envie. Lui aussi recherchait ardemment quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un…

Vraiment, Akashi trouvait ce jeune homme extrêmement séduisant et particulièrement attirant. Et aussi sexy en diable. Jamais il n'avait vu un homme aussi beau. Si ses goûts en matière de sexe se révélaient aussi attractifs que son physique, alors il aurait trouvé sa perle rare. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à vérifier. Mais cette proie pour le moins alléchante se laisserait-elle attraper par le prédateur Akashi ? Rien n'était moins sûr. Il se dégageait de lui une certaine aura sauvage qui laissait penser à l'homme d'affaires que le bleuté ne se laisserait pas apprivoiser si facilement.

Mais étant un Akashi, il aimait le challenge plus que tout et il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus été confronté à un défi digne de ce nom. Il allait enfin pouvoir s'amuser et il s'en délectait d'avance. Il allait adorer le soumettre.

Une lueur d'impatience et d'anticipation apparut dans son regard rubis, de façon fugace, mais réelle tout de même. Il fit demi-tour et retourna s'asseoir en salle. La chasse était ouverte.

* * *

*Voici pour le chapitre 2. Encore un peu court, mais on est toujours dans la phase de présentation. Ce coup-ci, je vous ai présenté Akashi et sa vie. Mais je vous ai mis un petit lemon ! Bon, vous l'avez sûrement compris, mais la rencontre (ou confrontation) sera pour le prochain chapitre !

Je vous dis donc « à la semaine prochaine ! »

Bises.


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou ! Voici le chapitre 3 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant que les précédents, si ce n'est plus. Enfin la confrontation tant attendue entre nos deux protagonistes préférés.

 **Réponses aux review :**

 **Ellie27 :** Coucou ! C'est vrai que ça faisait longtemps. Je suis contente de voir que tu es toujours aussi fidèle à nos deux chouchous ! Et je suis ravie de savoir que tu attends la suite de ma fic ! Moi aussi, je suis contente de te retrouver et de te faire découvrir un monde que tu ne connais pas. Et merci pour ta review.

 **Rating** **:** M

 **Pairing** **:** Aka/Kuro

* * *

 **Vanille**

 **Chapitre 3**

Akashi, confortablement installé à l'une des tables de l'établissement, observait Kuroko d'un œil appréciateur, tout en sirotant un verre de champagne. Plusieurs personnes avaient bien essayé de l'aborder, mais l'absence de réponse de sa part avait vite fait de les décourager.

Il le regarda s'avancer vers le bar, commandant une boisson quelconque, s'adossant au morceau de zinc afin de pouvoir englober la salle d'un regard. Visiblement, c'était bien la première fois qu'il venait. La façon dont il détaillait le moindre recoin de la salle était révélatrice. Il y avait une pointe de curiosité pour la décoration en elle-même et non pour les gens qui s'y trouvaient. Un habitué aurait cherché des yeux un partenaire potentiel plutôt que de scruter la décoration.

Il se dégageait un truc étrange de ce jeune homme. Étrange et attractif. Un mélange d'innocence et de maturité trop vite acquise. Cette lueur désabusée dans ses yeux intriguait le chef d'entreprise. Il devait avoir quoi, 20 ans ? 21 ans à tout casser ? Comment pouvait-on être désabusé à cet âge ?

Son attention fut attirée par un grand brun qui essayait d'aborder sa future proie. Il était impatient de voir la réaction du bleuté. Et nul doute qu'il en tirerait toutes les informations qu'il pourrait. Il tendit donc une oreille attentive à la conversation de ces deux-là.

 **\- Salut gamin. On s'est perdu ?**

 **\- Bonsoir. Dites-moi si je me trompe, mais les personnes âgées ne sont-elles pas couchées, à cette heure-ci ? Vous devriez appeler votre infirmière pour qu'elle vous emmène au lit.**

Le brun éclata de rire. Quant à Akashi, il fut ravi de voir que le plus jeune avait de la répartie.

 **\- Sinon, t'es nouveau. J't'ai jamais vu avant.**

 **\- Oui, c'est la première fois que je viens.**

 **\- T'es venu faire du tourisme, ou tu cherches un tête-à-tête ?**

 **\- Du tourisme. Une agence de voyage m'a conseillé cette destination. Il paraît qu'elle est très prisée, ces temps-ci.**

 **\- T'as de l'humour, toi. Et t'es beau gosse. T'es sûr que tu veux pas qu'on ait un peu plus d'intimité ?**

 **\- J'en suis sûr.**

 **\- Pourquoi ? J'te plais pas ?**

Kuroko se tourna légèrement et planta son regard dans celui de son homologue.

 **\- Franchement ? Non, tu n'es pas mon type. Et je déteste qu'on m'appelle « gamin ». Bonne soirée.**

Et le jeune dealer planta son interlocuteur sur place, allant s'asseoir à une table qui venait de se libérer.

Ravi de ce qu'il avait pu voir et entendre, Akashi se leva et quitta le Twilight.

Ce petit manège dura quelques semaines, Akashi multipliant ses visites dans l'espoir de pouvoir croiser Kuroko et d'en apprendre plus sur lui, toujours à son insu.

Il venait, s'asseyait et observait ce gamin qui l'intriguait tant. Les hommes qui espéraient s'attirer ses faveurs et, ainsi finir dans son lit, en étaient carrément désespérés. Il n'avait plus couché avec personnes depuis qu'il avait croisé le turquoise, obnubilé qu'il était par ce tempérament rebelle et ce physique atypique.

La rumeur commençait à circuler que le terriblement séduisant et sexy dominant n'avait plus aucun attrait pour les jeux érotiques. Mais le concerné n'en avait cure. Il ne prêtait aucune attention à ces rumeurs. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour ce jeune homme aux cheveux turquoise.

Et puis, au bout de 4 mois de surveillance, il décida que le temps n'était plus à l'observation, mais plutôt de passer à l'acte.

Il arriva au club, comme à son habitude, et s'installa à la même table que ces dernières semaines. Quelques minutes après, comme il l'avait prévu, Kuroko arriva et s'installa au bar. Il commanda sa boisson habituelle et s'adossa au bar, comme il le faisait toujours.

Akashi se saisit de son verre de champagne, se leva et se dirigea vers l'objet de son obsession.

 **\- Bonsoir.**

 **\- Bonsoir. Vous vous êtes enfin décidé ?**

Le cerveau d'Akashi eut un bug. Le premier de sa vie. Pour la première fois en 25 ans, quelqu'un le déstabilisait.

 **\- J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre. Vous m'en voyez désolé.**

 **\- Vous m'observez depuis bien 4 mois. Je me demandais quand vous vous décideriez à m'aborder. J'ai pourtant rejeté tous ceux qui ont pu me faire des avances.**

 **\- Vous voulez dire que vous les avez rejetés parce que vous m'attendiez ?**

 **\- Oui, tout à fait. Je vous ai vu, lors de ma première visite au club. Vous alliez partir, mais vous avez changé d'avis et vous êtes retourné vous asseoir. Et vous m'avez maté toute la soirée. Et toutes les autres soirées aussi. Vous n'étiez pas aussi discret que vous le pensiez. Mais bon, moi aussi je vous matais, alors…**

Un sourire discret s'étendit sur les lèvres du roux. Décidément, ce jeune homme lui plaisait de plus en plus.

 **\- Je suppose donc que vous êtes partant pour que l'on joue, tous les deux ?**

 **\- Ouep, plus que partant, même. Mais si on doit devenir intime, on pourrait peut-être arrêter de se vouvoyer ? En dehors des jeux, bien évidemment.**

 **\- Bien sûr. Et comment dois-je t'appeler ?**

 **\- Tetsuya. Et toi ?**

 **\- Seijūro.**

C'était sorti tout seul. Il mettait pourtant un point d'honneur à ne donner ni son nom, ni son prénom à aucune de ses conquêtes, les laissant uniquement l'appeler « Maître ». À croire que son cerveau ne s'était pas totalement remis de son bug.

 **\- Bien, Seijūro, et si nous descendions ?**

 **\- Avec grand plaisir, _Tetsuya_.**

La façon dont le roux avait prononcé son prénom avait déclenché un frisson qui lui parcourut tout le corps. Comme s'il anticipait le plaisir qu'il allait ressentir.

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent donc vers l'escalier qui leur donnerait accès aux chambres mises à disposition par l'établissement.

Kuroko détailla l'ensemble de la pièce. Contrairement à Akashi, c'était la première fois qu'il y mettait les pieds. Il pouvait dire qu'elle était bien plus fournie que la pièce de jeu de son italien. Il y en avait vraiment pour tous les goûts.

Akashi lui laissa un moment pour découvrir son environnement avant d'entrer dans son rôle. Ce n'était pourtant guère dans ses habitudes.

 **\- Bien, tu as pu tout observer, il me semble. Si nous passions aux termes du contrat ?**

 **\- Oui, bien sûr.**

 **\- Y a-t-il des choses que tu refuses de faire ?**

 **\- Je ne te lécherai ni les pieds, ni les bottes. À part ça, je ne refuse rien, tant que j'y trouve du plaisir.**

Oui, décidément, il lui plaisait de plus en plus. Plus il lui parlait et plus il était persuadé d'avoir enfin trouvé le partenaire idéal.

 **\- Quel mot ?**

 **\- Vanille.**

 **\- Et pour quelle raison, si je puis me permettre ?**

 **\- J'aime particulièrement les aliments aromatisés à la vanille. Et il s'agit aussi d'une odeur qui me réconforte.**

 **\- Bien, ce sera donc ton safeword. Enfin, notre safeword.**

Une fois le contrat établi, ils se mirent immédiatement dans leurs rôles respectifs. Cependant, ils gardèrent leurs vêtements, préférant ne pas revêtir de costumes, comme dans un accord tacite.

 **\- Enlève ta chemise, Tetsuya.**

 **\- Oui, Maître.**

 **\- Allonge-toi sur le lit, sur le dos.**

 **\- Oui, Maître.**

Akashi se saisit d'une gag ball (un bâillon ressemblant à une boule avec des rubans de cuir de chaque côté, qui se referme derrière la tête) et la plaça dans la bouche de Kuroko. Ce dernier se laissa faire docilement, tout comme il se laissa attacher les mains à la tête de lit. Un casque insonorisant fut installé sur ses oreilles juste avant que ses yeux ne soient bandés.

Ainsi, leur premier jeu serait donc une privation sensorielle. Kuroko en frémit d'impatience. C'était de loin ce qu'il préférait. Cependant, une main s'abattit fermement sur sa fesse gauche, lui faisant comprendre que le frisson qui l'avait parcouru n'était pas du goût de son maître. Il inspira un grand coup et reprit son sang froid. Il se contenta de ressentir chaque geste sur son corps.

Akashi découvrait avec plaisir ce corps sur lequel il fantasmait depuis des mois. Bien qu'il ait puni son dominé pour ce frisson non autorisé, au fond de lui, il était ravi de savoir que ce qu'il faisait plaisait à son nouveau partenaire. Plus le corps du bleuté réagissait favorablement et plus il avait envie de tester les limites de son compagnon de jeu. La chaleur qui envahissait petit à petit son corps lui faisait tout oublier. Ses instincts premiers revenaient au galop.

Son érection se rappela douloureusement à son bon souvenir. Ne souhaitant pas voir ce moment intime se terminer aussi vite, il opta pour une première libération qui devrait calmer ses ardeurs et lui permettre de continuer à jouer avec son jeune éphèbe.

Il se mit à califourchon sur le corps du plus jeune et remonta lentement vers son visage, caressant son corps de sa verge et de ses fesses. Il pouvait sentir la chair de poule recouvrir la peau de Kuroko. Une fois arrivée à destination, il retira la gag ball et pressa son membre durci contre les lèvres de son soumis, lui intimant silencieusement de le prendre en bouche.

Le turquoise obéit docilement, une fois de plus, et ouvrit sa bouche afin de laisser le passage à la verge de son dominant. Il colla sa langue contre la peau chaude et pulsante, obligeant Akashi à retenir ses gémissements de plaisir. Ce dernier accéléra les mouvements de ses hanches et éjacula rapidement dans cette bouche qui lui avait fait tant de bien. Il se retira, remit le bâillon en place et se leva. Il quitta le lit, allant s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils de la pièce, après s'être saisi d'un petit martinet.

Il attendit 5 bonnes minutes avant d'aller retrouver son partenaire. Il fut agréablement surpris de voir que ce dernier n'avait pas bougé et avait sagement attendu son bon vouloir durant ce laps de temps. À chaque fois qu'il avait tenté ce genre de choses avec quelqu'un d'autre, il finissait inévitablement par l'appeler et par le supplier, ayant peur d'avoir été abandonné dans une situation plus que gênante.

Mais pas son Tetsuya. Il avait attendu, immobile, n'émettant aucune objection. Pas le moindre son n'était sorti de sa bouche. De toute évidence, il avait de l'expérience en privation sensorielle. Cette constatation ravit Akashi autant qu'elle le dérangea. Il en fut heureux, car cela annonçait des séances de jeux vraiment délicieuses. Mais cela l'énervait, car cela signifiait qu'un autre homme avait déjà joué avec lui. Un autre homme avait déjà posé ses mains sur cette peau laiteuse. Un autre homme l'avait déjà soumis.

Sachant que l'autre ne pouvait rien entendre, il laissa transparaître son mécontentement en tiquant bruyamment. Il repoussa cependant ce sentiment au loin et retourna sur le lit.

Il retraça les contours des muscles sous lui avec le bout du martinet, cherchant à provoquer un frisson qui lui permettrait de marquer cette peau bien trop parfaite. La réaction du bleuté ne fit pas attendre.

 **\- Je ne t'ai pas permis de frissonner, que je sache.**

Un sourire sadique apparut sur les lèvres du roux, en même temps qu'il abattit le martinet sur la peau tendre de la fesse droite de son partenaire.

Et même si une sorte de gémissement s'échappa de la bouche entravée du bleuté, Akashi ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que son érection se faisait plus dure encore. Il recommença à le fouetter, admirant les réactions de ce corps qui le fascinait.

À chaque coup, le corps se tendait, les muscles se contractaient et la verge sursautait légèrement. N'y tenant plus, il se saisit du lubrifiant et enfonça ses doigts dans l'intimité de son vis-à-vis. Il aurait pu y aller progressivement, entrer ses doigts un à un, mais la frénésie du moment lui avait oté toute envie de douceur. Il n'avait pas envie de perdre son temps. Il écarta ses doigts au gré de ses envies et les fit tournoyer dans une danse sensuelle, pour ne pas dire sexuelle.

Kuroko s'était d'abord tendu en sentant trois doigts s'introduire en lui sans plus de cérémonie. Mais habitué à cette pratique, il s'était rapidement détendu, profitant des sensations qu'il ressentait et attendant que ces intrus trouvent son point G.

Le jeune PDG, lui, profitait pleinement de la chaleur dans laquelle ses doigts étaient plongés. Il appréciait de sentir ces parois l'enserrer doucement et se détendre grâce à ses gestes. Mais il fut sorti de sa contemplation quand le corps de son soumis se mit à se tendre comme un arc, ses appendices ayant trouvé la prostate du plus jeune.

N'y tenant plus, il retira ses doigts et enfila un préservatif. Il plongea avec délice dans cet antre chaud qui l'appelait et lui promettait le septième ciel. Il s'enfonça d'un coup et n'attendit pas pour entamer de profonds et violents coups de reins.

Son uke tentait tant bien que mal de garder le silence et malgré la présence de son bâillon, ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à des cris de plaisir sortirent de sa bouche.

Ce rapport n'avait rien de doux, ni de sensuel. Il s'agissait plutôt de sexe violent et passionné. Akashi laissait sortir toute sa frustration d'avoir été abstinent durant de très longues et interminables semaines.

Pour Kuroko aussi, l'abstinence avait été longue. Aussi ne se plaignit-il pas de la force des coups de boutoir que lui assénait son partenaire de jeu. Surtout qu'après lui avoir relevé les jambes en s'étant saisi de ses cuisses, il martelait sans répit sa petite boule de nerfs.

Il sentit ses mains être détachées de la tête de lit et se sentit retourné en position de levrette. Ses mains furent rattachées derrière son dos et le membre durci de son amant se rengaina d'un coup brusque dans ses chairs. Les coups de reins reprirent leur cadence soutenue, martelant toujours sa petite glande magique. Il savait d'expérience qu'il ne valait mieux pas jouir avant son dominant, mais il avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir. Cet homme avait une endurance peu commune. Et avec la gag ball, difficile de prononcer le safeword. Il ne voulait cependant pas risquer de devoir porter un anneau pénien à leur prochaine rencontre. Car oui, même s'il y aurait deux, trois choses à mettre au point, il avait bien l'intention de revoir ce dieu du sexe.

Heureusement pour lui, ces quatre mois de frustration sexuelle avaient pas mal entamé l'endurance quasi-légendaire d'Akashi et celui-ci se libéra en un long râle rauque, inaudible pour son partenaire qui portait toujours le casque insonorisant. Il fut immédiatement suivi par ce dernier qui relâcha toute la tension dans les draps.

Après de longues minutes à reprendre son souffle, le roux retira toutes les entraves du turquoise. Les joues de ce dernier étaient encore rouges à cause de la force de son orgasme. Sa respiration était encore erratique et ses yeux étaient encore légèrement voilés.

Le bruit d'un portable qui vibre le tira de son petit nuage. Un client avait besoin de ses services. En temps normal, il n'aurait même pas relevé et serait resté là où il était, à profiter encore un peu de son état post-orgasmique. Mais s'agissant d'un habitué de longue date, il ne pouvait l'ignorer.

Il se leva à contrecœur et commença à se rhabiller.

\- Je suppose que, comme tous les autres, tu refuses que l'on réitère l'expérience ?

\- Et pourquoi refuserais-je ? Je ne suis pas les autres. Bien-sûr, il y aura quelques points à éclaircir, mais là tout de suite, je n'ai pas le temps. Le travail m'appelle. Mais ce serait vraiment con de ne pas rejouer ensemble.

Il sortit un petit bout de papier, qu'il avait vraisemblablement préparé à l'avance, et le tendit à Akashi.

\- Voici mon numéro. Ce serait bête de se limiter à ce club, non ?

\- Tu es sûr ? Nous ne nous connaissons pas vraiment.

\- Oui, je suis sûr. Et si j'ai bien appris une chose, c'est qu'il faut savoir profiter de la vie. Il faut la bouffer avant qu'elle ne nous bouffe.

Après un instant de bug (et oui, encore…) Akashi se saisit du morceau de papier et donna, lui aussi, son numéro personnel. Vraiment, ce gamin le surprenait toujours un peu plus. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être décontenancé, mais venant du bleuté, il trouvait ça plutôt rafraîchissant. Ce fut le cœur plus léger et persuadé qu'il avait enfin trouvé ce qu'il cherchait qu'il se rhabilla à son tour. Il resta rêveur le reste de la soirée, même une fois rentré chez lui, se demandant ce que lui réservait Tetsuya pour leur prochaine rencontre. Il réfléchit aussi au jeu auquel ils joueraient. Un frisson d'anticipation le prit bien malgré lui. Il en frémissait d'avance en pensant au plaisir qu'il avait ressenti un peu plus tôt. Oui, il avait hâte de le revoir.

* * *

*Eh bien, voilà… Ils se sont enfin parlés… j'espère que vous n'avez pas été déçues… De toute façon, ce n'est que le début. Ils se reverront et auront d'autres jeux érotiques. Je vous donne donc rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 4. Et n'oubliez pas la petite review !

Bises.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié le chapitre 3, ainsi que le premier jeu entre nos deux chouchous. Je vous livre sans plus attendre le chapitre 4. (Pour une fois, j'ai pas grand-chose à dire)

 **Réponse aux review :**

 **Ellie27 :** C'est un plaisir de te revoir et, surtout, de voir que tu es toujours aussi fidèle aux fics Aka/Kuro et que tu lis encore et toujours mes histoires. Je suis ravie de savoir que celle-ci te plaît. Et oui, Akashi a pris son temps. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas faire entrer un inconnu dans son univers. Et puis c'est pas plus mal, ça fait des chapitres en plus. Qu'en penses-tu ?

 **Rating** **:** M

 **Pairing** **:** Aka/Kuro

Et les perso ne m'appartiennent toujours pas… Sinon le manga serait un gigantesque yaoi (a les yeux pleins d'étoiles)

* * *

 **Vanille**

 **Chapitre 4**

Kuroko soupirait, alors qu'il sortait de l'appartement de son patron. Sa semaine avait été chargée et son mois encore plus. Il avait donc dû donner pas mal d'argent à son supérieur, ainsi que beaucoup d'explications. La petite réunion mensuelle avait donc duré un certain temps et il était un peu en retard sur l'horaire qu'il s'était fixé. Il arriva donc au club avec une bonne demi-heure de retard sur son horaire habituel.

À peine un regard et il repéra son partenaire de jeu, assis à la même table que chaque samedi. Il était, visiblement, un homme d'habitudes. Il le rejoignit sans même se poser la question. Pour lui, c'était comme une évidence. Leur premier jeu avait été très réussi, du moins de son point de vue. Mais ils devaient d'abord discuter.

 **\- Bonsoir Seijūro.**

 **\- Bonsoir Tetsuya.**

Et sans un mot de plus, ils se dirigèrent vers l'escalier qui menait aux chambres. Bien qu'ils se soient échangés leurs numéros de téléphone, pas un n'avait encore osé appeler l'autre, suggérant implicitement que leurs rencontres auraient encore lieu au club.

À peine eurent-ils passé le pas de la porte que Kuroko se planta devant Akashi, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

 **\- Il faut qu'on parle.**

 **\- Oui, je me rappelle que tu avais mentionné deux ou trois petites choses à mettre au point.**

Le roux avait refermé la porte tout en prononçant ses mots.

 **\- En effet. Il semblerait que tu flirtes dangereusement avec les limites de tes contrats et que ce serait pour cela que tes anciens partenaires de jeu ne veulent pas renouveler l'expérience.**

 **\- Ils ont pourtant tous pris énormément de plaisir.**

 **\- Prendre son pied ne fait pas tout. Même s'ils ont eu l'orgasme de leur vie, si la peur a prédominé sur le plaisir, il est logique qu'ils n'aient pas envie de recommencer.**

 **\- Aucun d'entre eux n'a utilisé le safeword prédéfini.**

 **\- Parce que tu n'as jamais franchi la limite. Mais la peur que tu ne dépasses les bornes était belle et bien présente. J'ai moi-même douté plus d'une fois, la dernière fois. Mais le fait que tu aies respecté les termes du contrat m'a convaincu de poursuivre nos jeux. Cependant, tu devrais apprendre à plus respecter autrui. Non pas parce qu'un contrat t'y oblige, mais parce que tu es humain, comme nous.**

 **\- Il ne me semble pas avoir manqué de respect à qui que ce soit.**

 **\- Insuffler intentionnellement de la peur à quelqu'un est une forme d'irrespect. Tu te délectes de voir les autres trembler de peur devant toi ? Si tel est le cas, tu n'es pas un sadique, tu es juste un gros mégalo.**

Encore une fois, le cerveau d'Akashi eut un bug (Oui, ça devient une habitude quand il est avec Kuroko). Personne encore n'avait eu le cran de lui parler de la sorte. Personne, à part son père, n'avait osé lui tenir tête ou même se montrer aussi franc. Et il devait avouer que jamais au grand jamais il ne s'était posé ce genre de questions. Mais était-ce vraiment le moment de se lancer dans une introspection de cette ampleur ?

 **\- Eh bien, je dois dire que tu n'as pas ta langue dans ta poche et tu dis clairement ce que tu penses. Je te promets d'y réfléchir. Mais pour l'instant, ne voudrais-tu pas jouer un peu ?**

 **\- Si, en effet.**

Ils avaient tant fantasmé sur le corps de l'autre durant la semaine qui venait de s'écouler. Maintenant que tout était dit, il était temps de se laisser aller à ses envies et à ses désirs.

 **\- Déshabille-toi, Tetsuya. Lentement.**

 **\- Oui, Maître.**

Et le bleuté entama un strip-tease sur une musique connue de lui seule. Dans sa tête tournait une musique jazzy qu'il avait entendue dans un café et qui lui avait tout de suite plu. Le chef d'entreprise était ravi du spectacle et n'en perdait pas une miette, une lueur lubrique dans le regard.

Une fois l'effeuillage terminé, le bleuté se tourna face à son dominant, les yeux rivés au sol.

 **\- À quatre pattes.**

Le soumis obtempéra et se mit dans la position demandée. Après quelques secondes d'attente, il sentit un plug anal (difficile à décrire… allez voir sur le net…) forcer son intimité. Il sentit des vibrations provenir de l'objet en lui et son érection ne se fit que plus douloureuse encore. Suite à un nouvel ordre d'Akashi, il se tourna face au fauteuil sur lequel le plus vieux s'était assis. Ce dernier déboutonna son pantalon et en sortit sa verge dressée.

 **\- Suce-moi.**

Kuroko attrapa la verge gonflée de sang avec gourmandise et s'appliqua comme il savait si bien le faire. Le PDG en avait rêvé toute la semaine. Ce gamin était vraiment doué pour les fellations. Sa bouche était vraiment faite pour le recevoir et pour lui faire du bien. Dans un sursaut de lucidité, bien qu'il partait doucement vers les portes de l'orgasme, il appuya sur la télécommande du plug vibrant. Et il appuya un peu trop longtemps… De ce fait, au lieu de ne gagner qu'un cran de vitesse, il augmenta de deux. Le bleuté ne put retenir un gémissement qui se répercuta directement sur le membre du rouge. Ce fut la sensation de trop et le dominant se libéra à l'intérieur même de cet antre humide et bienfaisant. À peine un instant plus tard, Kuroko éjacula sur le sol de la chambre, sur-stimulé par les vibrations du plug anal.

 **\- Va sur le lit. Allonge-toi sur le dos.**

Une fois installé, le turquoise se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil en direction de son maître. Il fut surpris de le voir se diriger vers lui sans même prendre un seul accessoire, mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Il était doué pour cerner les gens et il avait bien compris que cet homme n'était pas du genre à tranquillement faire l'amour à son partenaire.

Akashi se saisit tout de même d'une bouteille de lubrifiant et s'en étala une dose généreuse sur les doigts, après avoir retiré le plug. Il commença à préparer Kuroko, au plus grand étonnement de ce dernier. Il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à de la douceur de sa part. Mais peut-être que leur dernière conversation avait réellement fait réfléchir le plus âgé. Il espérait tout de même qu'il ne serait pas trop doux. Il préférait nettement être dominé plutôt que cajolé.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la virilité du plus grand qui s'inséra brusquement en lui. En même temps qu'il sentit son homologue bouger en lui, il sentit ses mains se glisser autour de son cou. Il en jubila intérieurement. Il adorait vraiment l'asphyxie érotique. C'était durant cette pratique qu'il avait découvert ce que signifiait réellement l'expression « orgasme foudroyant ».

Plus les mains serraient son cou et plus il sentait cette chaleur familière s'insinuer au creux de ses reins. Ces mains si douces et si chaudes. Et ce membre bien dur, comme il aimait, qui se frayait un chemin entre ses chairs et qui provoquait ces frictions si agréables contre ses parois, qui butait allègrement contre sa prostate. Il voyait vraiment des étoiles et sentait sa délivrance plus proche que jamais. Mais inconsciemment, son corps habitué aux pratiques SM se retenait de jouir, afin de laisser au Maître le privilège de venir en premier.

Maître qui se tendit au bout de longues minutes de va-et-vient. Instinctivement, Kuroko le suivit de près, au bord de l'inconscience, tant par l'orgasme foudroyant qu'il venait de vivre que par le manque d'oxygène.

Il leur fallut, à l'un comme à l'autre, un certain temps pour redescendre de leur petit nuage. Décidément, cet homme pratiquait tout ce qu'aimait le jeune dealer. S'il arrêtait de flirter avec les limites, peut-être serait-il le partenaire idéal ?

* * *

Plusieurs semaines étaient passées et, bien sûr, nos deux protagonistes s'étaient revus chaque samedi. On pouvait même dire qu'ils étaient devenus addicts au corps de l'autre.

Mais ce qui gênait le jeune chef d'entreprise, c'était les discussions qu'ils avaient soit avant, soit après chaque jeu érotique.

Ce n'était pas le fait de parler qui l'ennuyait, c'était plutôt le fait que ces conversations l'amenaient à réfléchir, à se poser des questions, voire à se remettre en question. Et il n'était pas coutumier du fait. Son père lui avait enseigné qu'un Akashi avait toujours raison, qu'il était absolu. Il en avait donc déduit que se remettre en question était donc l'apanage des faibles. Et pourtant, les paroles de son amant faisaient écho en lui. Il y trouvait un semblant de vérité qu'il avait toujours pris soin d'ignorer.

Toujours était-il qu'il avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Il venait d'acquérir un petit appartement dont une des pièces avait été aménagée par ses soins dans le but de pouvoir s'adonner à ses petites séances de jeu avec son Tetsuya. Et la décoration ainsi que les préparatifs étaient presque finis. Il se décida donc à téléphoner à son partenaire devenu exclusif.

Au bout de quelques sonneries, son interlocuteur décrocha.

 **\- Seijūro ?**

 **\- Tetsuya, quel plaisir d'entendre ta voix.**

 **\- Et donc, c'est juste pour avoir ce plaisir que tu m'appelles ?**

 **\- Non, bien sûr que non. Quoi que, ça aurait très bien pu être pour ça.**

 **\- Venant de toi, j'aurais été plus que surpris.**

 **\- Me prends-tu donc pour un monstre, Tetsuya ?**

 **\- Non, plutôt pour un enfant pourri gâté.**

 **\- Eh bien, tu ne mâches toujours pas tes mots.**

 **\- En effet, sinon je ne serais plus moi et je t'intéresserais beaucoup moins, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Ah ah ah. Tu as raison, ne change pas, Tetsuya.**

 **\- Je n'en ai pas l'intention. Sinon, pour quelle raison appelais-tu ?**

 **\- Pour te prévenir que nos prochaines rencontres n'auront pas lieu au club.**

 **\- Et où jouerons-nous ?**

 **\- J'ai acheté un petit appartement en plein cœur de Shibuya. Je me suis dit que ce serait plus intime.**

 **\- D'accord. Envoie-moi l'adresse par mail.**

 **\- Bien, alors à samedi, Tetsuya.**

 **\- À samedi, Seijūro.**

En raccrochant, les deux amants eurent tous deux un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Même s'ils ne se l'avouaient pas encore, ils étaient en train de s'attacher plus qu'ils ne l'auraient voulu.

Le reste de la semaine se déroula selon une routine bien rodée pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Kuroko fournissait ses clients et Akashi menait ses affaires d'une main de maître. Le bleuté pensait au rouge et le rouge pensait au bleuté. Les prémices de l'amour les taraudaient et ils commençaient à en prendre conscience. Ils ne savaient pas s'ils devaient s'en réjouir ou s'en inquiéter. Aucun des deux n'avait pensé à une histoire d'amour quand ils avaient entamé ces jeux érotiques. Et leurs mondes étaient tellement différents. L'un vivait dans l'illégalité la plus totale, se fondant dans les ombres de la nuit, alors que l'autre vivait au grand jour, se devant de respecter la loi dans ses moindres détails. Comment pouvaient-ils envisager de se montrer au grand jour, ensemble ? La lumière de l'un ne risquait-elle pas d'éblouir et d'aveugler l'autre ? Les ténèbres de l'autre ne risquaient-elles pas d'étouffer et d'angoisser l'un ?

Tant de questions qui tournaient sans cesse dans leurs têtes, mais qui restaient sans réponses. Tant de réflexions qu'ils avaient en commun sans même le savoir. Et ainsi, d'interrogations en incertitudes, les jours défilèrent et les amenèrent au samedi, sans même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte.

* * *

Kuroko se trouvait devant l'immeuble indiqué par l'adresse qu'il avait reçue par mail. Il s'attendait à quelque chose de luxueux et il n'était pas déçu. En plein cœur de Shibuya, la bâtisse ne se démarquait pas de celles qui l'entouraient. Le quartier étant très fréquenté, de jour comme de nuit, il offrait un anonymat confortable pour les deux parties. Il tapa le digicode fourni dans le message et entra dans le hall. Il ne s'attarda pas sur les murs entièrement faits de marbre, ni sur les appliques recouvertes d'or fin. Et encore moins sur les plantes vertes qui égayaient un minimum cet endroit. Non, il ne fit attention à rien de tout ça, se dirigeant directement vers l'ascenseur qui le mènerait tout droit au septième ciel. En fait, qui le conduirait vers celui qui l'emmènerait au septième ciel.

Il pénétra dans la petite cabine et appuya sur le bouton du dernier étage. Il était impatient. Il avait accumulé beaucoup de stress durant la semaine et il avait grandement besoin de se débarrasser de toute cette pression. Le bouche-à-oreille avait fait son office, comme d'habitude depuis ces 4 dernières années, et ses clients avaient été encore plus nombreux. La qualité de sa marchandise était reconnue et le fait qu'il ne soit jamais en rupture de stock aidait à la fidélisation de sa clientèle. Il ne s'en plaignait pas, vu que ses revenus augmentaient de manière substantielle, mais cela lui rajoutait une charge de travail qui l'épuisait un peu plus. Sans parler du stress qu'il ressentait à chaque transaction. Même s'il n'en montrait rien, il avait toujours, au fond de lui, cette peur de se faire prendre par les forces de police.

Le ding de la machine lui indiqua qu'il était arrivé au bon étage et fut surpris de ne trouver qu'une seule porte. Akashi lui avait parlé d'un « petit appartement ». Mais s'il faisait tout l'étage, il ne devait rien avoir de « petit ».

Il frappa tout de même à la porte, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était ouverte. Il entra donc dans le logement qui s'avéra être un immense appartement recouvrant toute la surface de l'étage, comme il s'en doutait.

Des flèches étaient collées sur les murs, lui indiquant le chemin à suivre pour arriver à destination. Il suivit le chemin tracé et se retrouva devant une porte sur laquelle un panneau indiquait « Salle de jeux ». Il frappa avant d'entrer et découvrit une salle insonorisée, remplie d'accessoires en tout genre. On pouvait même dire qu'elle était mieux équipée que la chambre qu'ils utilisaient au club. Il y avait même des déguisements. Il en remarqua d'ailleurs un qui était soigneusement posé sur le lit qui trônait fièrement au centre du mur en face de la porte. Les draps de satin étaient rouge vif, alors que l'uniforme de maid qui y reposait était noir et blanc.

 **\- Bonjour, Tetsuya.**

 **\- Bonjour, Seijūro.**

 **\- As-tu trouvé facilement ?**

 **\- Oui, ça va.**

 **\- Bien. Comment vas-tu, aujourd'hui ?**

 **\- Je vais bien, mais je suis tendu. J'ai eu une semaine chargée.**

 **\- Dans ce cas, je te propose de jouer maintenant et de discuter ensuite.**

 **\- Parfait.**

 **\- Enfile donc cette tenue. Il y a une salle de bain derrière cette porte.**

Détournant les yeux, Kuroko remarqua une porte qu'il n'avait pas vue en entrant. Il se saisit des vêtements et se rendit dans la salle d'eau afin de se changer. Dans cette dernière, il vit, au fond à droite, une grande douche à l'italienne dont la paroi en verre s'élevait jusqu'au plafond. Un baignoire à remous se situait à côté, au fond à gauche. Un lavabo double prenait le mur de droite, juste avant la douche et un meuble bas lui faisait face, sur le mur de gauche. Il déposa ses vêtements dans le panier situé sur le meuble bas.

Une fois nu, il prit quelques instants pour détailler le déguisement. Il se composait d'une robe noire plutôt décolletée, d'un tablier blanc, d'une coiffe en dentelle blanche, d'un ruban noir pour le cou ainsi que d'une petite culotte fendue, en dentelle elle aussi. Un frisson d'anticipation le prit, alors qu'il commençait à enfiler la tenue.

De retour dans la chambre, il écarquilla les yeux un bref instant et son excitation monta d'un cran. Akashi avait revêtu un uniforme militaire qui lui allait à merveille. Tout lui allait comme un gant, des bottes en cuir jusqu'à la casquette, en passant par les distinctions qui s'étalaient fièrement sur la poche gauche de sa chemise. Il tenait une petite cravache dans sa main gauche et sa stature était droite. À croire que cette tenue avait été confectionnée exprès pour lui. Il avait une prestance à couper le souffle.

Une lueur lubrique dans le regard, l'homme d'affaires se rapprocha lentement du jeune dealer.

 **\- Cela te va très bien, Tetsuya.**

 **\- Merci, Maître.**

La cravache se posa sur le genou du turquoise et remonta doucement le long de sa cuisse, allant jusqu'à remonter légèrement le jupon de la robe.

 **\- Mais qu'avons-nous là. Depuis quand les domestiques se permettent-elles de porter des dessous aussi indécents ? De la dentelle ? Et cette culotte ne cache absolument rien, en plus. Cela t'excite-t-il de me montrer ton adorable petit cul ? Ou peut-être aimes-tu simplement t'exhiber, quelque soit la personne qui regarde ?**

 **\- Non, Maître. Ce n'est que pour vous.**

 **\- Que pour moi, dis-tu.**

Le roux se plaça face à son soumis et recommença le même manège avec sa cravache. Cette fois-ci, ce fut la verge de Kuroko qui fut mise en évidence.

 **\- Je vois que ton indécence ne s'arrête pas à tes fesses. Il faut aussi que tu exhibes l'avant. Tu aimes te montrer, hein, sale catin !**

 **\- Oui, maître.**

 **\- Peu importe. Suis-moi.**

Sur ces mots, Akashi sortit de la chambre, laissant la porte ouverte. Kuroko le suivit en silence. Ses joues avaient pris une teinte rosée, signe de sa gêne et de son excitation qui grimpaient un peu plus à chaque parole grivoise de son partenaire. Arrivé devant une table en bois laqué pouvant accueillir une bonne douzaine de personnes, le plus vieux s'arrêta et désigna un chiffon posé dessus.

 **\- Cette table est sale. Nettoie-la.**

Toujours en silence, le plus jeune se saisit du chiffon et se pencha le plus possible avant de se mettre à astiquer le bois. Ses fesses remuaient de droite à gauche à mesure qu'il s'agitait. Bien entendu, l'autre n'en ratait pas une miette, les yeux rivés sur ce popotin dévoilé qui se déhanchait.

Après avoir nettoyé le dessus de la table, Kuroko se mit à quatre pattes pour nettoyer les pieds de ladite table. Ainsi positionné, son arrière-train était encore plus exposé. Surtout que ses jambes étaient légèrement écartées, ce qui donnait une vue parfaite à son dominant qui s'était assis sur le canapé. Ce dernier sentait d'ailleurs son érection le tirailler de plus en plus.

 **\- Ton manque de manières me sidère. Tu es là, à m'allumer pendant que tu fais le ménage. Tu n'es qu'une petite salope d'allumeuse. Alors tu vas prendre tes responsabilités. Viens ici.**

Kuroko se releva et, les yeux baissés, se dirigea vers son maître.

 **\- À genoux.**

Akashi sortit son membre bandé de son pantalon et il n'en fallut pas plus au bleuté pour comprendre ce qu'on attendait de lui. Ce jeu de rôle l'excitait grandement et ce fut avec gourmandise qu'il lécha et happa la virilité du roux. Il prouva encore une fois qu'il était vraiment doué avec sa bouche et le plus vieux apprécia la gâterie à sa juste valeur. Il posa ses mains sur la tête de « sa servante » et lui imposa le rythme qu'il voulait.

 **\- Tu aimes ça, hein ? C'est ce que tu cherchais en t'habillant comme ça, catin ! Combien t'en a sucé pour y arriver aussi bien ?**

Bien sûr, l'interpellé ne pouvait pas répondre. Mais ce n'était pas comme si l'autre s'attendait à avoir une réponse, de toute façon. Au bout de quelques minutes, il sentit la pression sur son cuir chevelu se faire plus forte et le membre qu'il avait en bouche s'enfonça encore plus. Le corps du rouge se tendit et il éjacula dans la bouche de son soumis dans un gémissement à peine retenu.

Kuroko s'assura qu'il n'y avait plus une goutte de sperme sur la verge de son maître et se releva tant bien que mal, son érection étant réellement douloureuse.

 **\- Tout cela m'a donné soif. Va me faire du thé.**

 **\- Oui, Maître.**

Il se rendit en cuisine où il trouva tout le nécessaire sur le plan de travail. Il prépara rapidement le thé demandé et en versa dans une tasse de porcelaine qu'il posa sur un petit plateau.

 **\- Voilà votre thé, Maître.**

Au lieu de répondre, ou même de se saisir de sa tasse, Akashi fit remonter le jupon de Kuroko à l'aide de sa cravache, découvrant son érection qui suintait déjà d'excitation contenue. Il fourra alors sa main dans la poche de son uniforme et en sortit un cockring doré. Il le fit glisser lentement le long de la verge de sa domestique (Oui, « sa », car pendant ce jeu de rôle, il traite Kuroko comme une femme).

 **\- Ceci est ta punition pour m'aguicher sans vergogne pendant ton travail. Maintenant, pose donc ce plateau sur la table basse.**

Et alors que le turquoise se penchait en avant afin de poser le plateau sur la table basse, il sentit des doigts effleurer la raie de ses fesses et caresser doucement son entrée. Il lâcha le plateau et s'immobilisa.

Le roux récupéra le liquide qui s'écoulait de la virilité de son amant et retourna taquiner l'intimité qui l'appelait. Sans cérémonie, il inséra un premier doigt et le mit immédiatement en mouvement. Il ne tarda pas à en faire entrer un second, très vite rejoint par un troisième et dernier doigt. La fellation n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté. Il était bien trop impatient de s'enfouir dans cette chaleur à laquelle il avait pensé toute la semaine.

Sans plus attendre, il retira ses appendices et s'enfonça profondément dans ce corps tentateur, poussant, de ce fait, un râle de satisfaction. Sentant le corps sous lui se tendre, il consentit à patienter un peu, le temps que Kuroko s'adapte à son gabarit toujours aussi imposant. Lorsqu'il le sentit plus détendu, il entama des va-et-vient profonds et rapides, frappant à chaque fois la prostate de son uke de plein fouet.

Kuroko criait autant de plaisir que de douleur. Il ne pouvait pas jouir et son érection était vraiment douloureuse. Mais le pire était sans doute la position inconfortable dans laquelle il était. Et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, le safeword avait franchi ses lèvres.

 **\- Vanille !**

 **\- Un problème, Tetsuya ?**

 **\- C'est rien, c'est juste que ce n'est vraiment pas pratique dans cette position et je commence sérieusement à avoir mal au dos. Et mes jambes risquent de lâcher, aussi… tu vises vraiment bien…**

 **\- Tu me flattes, Tetsuya. Mais je suis navré pour ton dos. J'aurais dû y penser.**

Il se retira et emmena son partenaire vers le canapé. Il le positionna à quatre pattes et se rengaina d'un coup, provoquant un cri de plaisir à son soumis. Il reprit de suite un rythme soutenu, rassuré par les cris de plaisir de Kuroko.

 **\- Tu aimes ça, hein ? Que diraient les gens s'ils savaient que tu allumais ton employeur pendant tes heures de boulot ? S'ils savaient que tu mettais ce genre de sous-vêtements ? S'ils savaient que tu te faisais baiser par ton patron sur le canapé ?**

Tous ces mots crus, toutes ces paroles salaces et vulgaires ne faisaient qu'accroître la tension dans le membre de Kuroko et ne rendaient son érection que plus douloureuse encore. Akashi ne tarda pas à se libérer à l'intérieur de cet antre chaud, alors même que le cockring empêchait le plus jeune d'atteindre sa délivrance. Des larmes de frustration commençaient à perler au coin de ses yeux, mais la situation était tellement grisante. Douleur et plaisir se mélangeaient et Kuroko adorait vraiment ça. Il savait qu'il avait trouvé le dominant qu'il lui fallait. Ils se complétaient parfaitement et il était évident qu'ils avaient les mêmes goûts en matière de jeux érotiques. Les nombreuses conversations qu'ils avaient eues avaient manifestement fait réfléchir le jeune PDG et leurs entrevues ne s'en retrouvaient que meilleures encore. Il flirtait moins avec les limites, faisait plus attention au plaisir de l'autre et se montrait plus tendre après leurs ébats, une fois que les rôles étaient abandonnés. En un mot, il était plus humain.

Une fois son souffle retrouvé, Akashi se retira et s'assit en se saisissant de sa tasse de thé. Il avala le liquide tiède en réprimant une grimace. Le thé était vraiment meilleur chaud.

 **\- Retournons dans la chambre.**

 **\- Oui, Maître.**

Akashi prit un petit couteau en main et entreprit de retirer les vêtements de Kuroko en les lacérant à coup de lame. Une fois le bleuté uniquement vêtu de sa petite culotte en dentelle, il lui caressa les fesses avec l'envers de la lame. Puis, d'un dernier coup de poignet, il taillada le dernier rempart de tissu, laissant son amant complètement nu, à l'exception du ruban autour de son cou et de la coiffe en dentelle.

 **\- Allonge-toi sur le lit.**

Kuroko ne se fit pas plus prier et se dépêcha d'obéir. Il lui semblait que son pénis allait exploser et il pressentait que la fin du jeu approchait.

Akashi se positionna au-dessus de lui et lui embrassa le cou, la clavicule et finit par attraper les tétons entre ses lèvres. Il les stimula autant qu'il le put, les mordillant, les aspirant et les suçant au gré de ses envies. Ses mains caressaient les flancs de ce corps alangui sous lui et pour lui. Ses lèvres quittèrent le torse et reprirent leur descente infernale. La langue s'insinua dans le nombril et y mima l'acte sexuel.

Tous les gestes du roux étaient d'une telle sensualité que l'excitation du turquoise monta encore d'un cran, alors qu'il n'aurait pas cru cela possible. Un sanglot lui échappa, tant l'envie de jouir se faisait grande.

Mais il ne voulut pas prononcer le safeword, pas alors que son amant se montrait un minimum attentionné. Et puis, la douleur et la frustration faisaient partie du jeu et il les aimait. Cependant, Akashi avait bien senti que son partenaire avait atteint ses limites. Il lui releva donc les jambes et s'enfonça lentement. Il établit un rythme lent et langoureux, touchant chaque fois la petite glande magique de Kuroko. Ce dernier touchait l'orgasme du bout des doigts, sans pour autant pouvoir l'atteindre.

Et puis le rythme accéléra d'un coup. Les gémissements de Kuroko se transformèrent en cris puissants et alors qu'il sentit son amant se libérer en lui, ce dernier retira l'anneau pénien et le bleuté put atteindre l'orgasme salvateur auquel il aspirait tant.

Leurs respirations encore erratiques, ils restèrent allongés l'un à côté de l'autre pendant un moment. Akashi retira les derniers vestiges du déguisement et prit son amant dans ses bras. Ce dernier posa sa tête sur le torse musclé du roux, profitant du moment. Il hésitait à prendre la parole. Ce qu'il avait à dire n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait pu dire les fois précédentes.

 **\- Je te sens hésitant, aujourd'hui. Tu n'as pourtant pas ta langue dans ta poche, d'habitude.**

 **\- Je sais. Mais c'est un peu différent, aujourd'hui.**

Le cœur d'Akashi sembla rater un battement. Se pourrait-il qu'ils aient la même chose à dire ? Se pourrait-il qu'il s'agisse plus que d'une simple attirance, pour le plus jeune aussi ?

 **\- Ça fait un peu plus de quatre mois que nous couchons ensemble. Et je ne sais pas pour toi, mais pour moi, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une simple attirance sexuelle, ni même d'une simple harmonie de nos goûts en matière de jeux. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment l'expliquer.**

 **\- Serais-tu tombé amoureux de moi, Tetsuya ?**

 **\- Et si c'était le cas, tu voudrais qu'on arrête de se voir ?**

Pour simple réponse, Akashi se dégagea de l'étreinte de Kuroko et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis. Il lui caressa la lèvre inférieure et quand kuroko ouvrit la bouche, il insinua de suite sa langue à l'intérieur. Mais le baiser resta doux et lent. L'homme d'affaires voulait faire passer ses sentiments dans ce baiser et non en faire le préliminaire d'un acte charnel.

 **\- Non, Tetsuya. En aucun cas, je ne veux que l'on arrête de se voir. Et si moi aussi j'avais des sentiments pour toi ? Y as-tu seulement pensé ?**

 **\- Oui, mais sans vraiment y croire.**

 **\- Et pourquoi cela ?**

 **\- Nous vivons dans des mondes tellement différents… Tu es un homme d'affaires respecté et moi…**

 **\- Toi ?**

 **\- Je ne suis qu'un petit dealer de quartier. Que penseront tes associés s'ils venaient à apprendre que tu t'es entiché d'un délinquant ?**

 **\- N'as-tu jamais pensé à faire autre chose de ta vie ? Je veux dire, je comprends que tu as été poussé à faire ce « choix de carrière », quand tu as commencé. Mais maintenant, tu es plus âgé, tu n'es plus démuni et surtout, tu n'es plus seul. Tu pourrais choisir une réorientation professionnelle. Qu'en penses-tu ?**

 **\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple que cela, tu sais. Et puis, ça me poursuivra toujours. Mes clients ne vivent pas dans les bas quartiers. Si ça se trouve, tu en connais peut-être même certains.**

 **\- Justement, s'ils me connaissent, ils n'oseront jamais te dénoncer. Ils voudront garder leur sale petit secret.**

 **\- Et mon patron, tu y as pensé ?**

 **\- Il trouvera quelqu'un pour te remplacer, ne t'en fais pas pour lui. Et je te l'ai dit, tu n'es plus seul. Me penses-tu faible au point de ne pas pouvoir te protéger ?**

 **\- Non, bien sûr que non…**

 **\- Alors, quel était ton rêve, Tetsuya, avant de finir dans la rue ?**

 **\- Je n'en avais pas vraiment. Mes parents m'ont jeté dehors avant même que j'ai pu penser à ce que je ferai après le lycée.**

Bien sûr, ils s'étaient un peu raconté leur vie, dans les grandes lignes. On aurait pu appeler ça des confessions sur l'oreiller, mais pour eux, il s'agissait plus de moments d'intimité partagés. Juste pour se donner l'impression d'appartenir à l'autre, de ne plus être seuls.

Akashi réfléchissait à leur situation et reconnaissait qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser son petit fantôme ainsi. Il ne pouvait se permettre de sortir avec un dealer, surtout qu'il était évident que ce dernier n'avait jamais fait ça de gaieté de cœur. S'il avait réellement l'envie de changer de vie, il se devait de l'aider. Une idée germa alors dans son esprit.

* * *

*Pas taper ! Pour celles et ceux qui se demandent pourquoi j'ai coupé le chapitre ici, eh bien, disons qu'il commençait à être un peu long et puis, ça m'a semblé être une bonne idée…

Et un peu de suspens, c'est bien, non ? Enfin, voilà, quoi… Et puis, vous aurez la suite la semaine prochaine !

Bises


	5. Chapter 5

Hello tout le monde ! Je suis sincèrement désolée de ne pas avoir posté de chapitre la semaine dernière. Je vous présente toutes mes excuses pour cette attente. J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos espérances. Parce que, l'air de rien, le fait d'être en retard, ça met une sacrée pression…

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Licht-sama :** Je suis ravie de savoir que tu aimes ma fic. Et je suis désolée pour la frustration de fin de chapitre. C'est pourtant pas dans mes habitudes…

 **Zackos :** Je ne sais pas si ça colle avec tes calculs, mais voici la suite !

 **PérigrinTouque :** Péri, ma Péri… je suis super, hyper trop contente de t'avoir fait baver grâce à notre Kurokochon en soubrette ! (les vraies sauront de quoi je parle, lol) Mais je suis aussi désolée pour ce manque de transition que je reconnais volontiers. J'ai un peu (beaucoup…) manqué d'inspiration, sur ce coup-là, alors j'ai fait comme j'ai pu… (Ouais, je sais, c'est une excuse bidon…)

 **Ellie27 :** Je suis contente de te voir toujours aussi fidèle et aussi de savoir que tu as aimé le lemon et Akashi (mais comment ne pas l'aimer?) J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.

 **BeyourselfHP :** Désolée de ne pas t'avoir répondu sur le chapitre précédent. Je suis ravie de ne pas t'avoir déçue avec les chapitres 2 et 3. J'espère que le 4 a également été à la hauteur de tes espérances. Voici la suite qui, je l'espère, te plaira tout autant.

 **Rating** **:** M

 **Pairing** **:** Aka/Kuro

Et malheureusement, les perso ne sont toujours pas à moi… Sinon, mes copines et moi, on aurait transformé cet univers en un vaste bordel Yaoi ! (bon, ils sont pas à nous, mais on se gêne pas, en fait…)

* * *

 **VANILLE**

 **CHAPITRE 5**

 _Rappel : Akashi réfléchissait à leur situation et reconnaissait qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser son petit fantôme ainsi. Il ne pouvait se permettre de sortir avec un dealer, surtout qu'il était évident que ce dernier n'avait jamais fait ça de gaieté de cœur. S'il avait réellement l'envie de changer de vie, il se devait de l'aider. Une idée germa alors dans son esprit._

 **\- Dis-moi, Tetsuya.**

 **\- Oui, quoi ?**

 **\- Au lycée, tu avais de bonnes notes ?**

 **\- Disons que j'étais dans la moyenne, pourquoi ?**

 **\- Si l'opportunité de reprendre tes études se présentait, cela te plairait ?**

 **\- Ça dépend.**

 **\- Et cela dépendrait de quoi, exactement ?**

 **\- Eh bien, de plusieurs choses, en fait. De l'orientation proposée, du coût du cursus, du temps que cela me prendrait. Je n'ai pas le même compte en banque que toi et je dois continuer de travailler, surtout si je dois payer une formation.**

 **\- Partons du principe que cette formation serait gratuite et qu'elle serait rémunérée, car en alternance. Serais-tu tenté ?**

 **\- Si ce genre de choses existait, ça se saurait, Seijūro.**

 **\- Mais crois-moi, ça existe.**

 **\- Dans ton monde, peut-être, mais dans le mien, la vie est bien plus difficile.**

 **\- Mais tu fais partie de mon monde, Tetsuya.**

 **\- Dans cette chambre, oui, mais en dehors…**

 **\- Après la discussion que nous venons d'avoir, tu penses vraiment que je pourrais vivre dans un monde dans lequel tu n'es pas ?**

Kuroko, ne trouvant rien à répondre, préféra garder le silence, sceptique. Il planta cependant son regard dans les yeux de son amant. Ce dernier, pouvant déceler le doute chez son vis-à-vis, alla un peu plus loin dans son explication.

 **\- Je ne parle pas, bien sûr, de grand amour. Je suis bien conscient que nous ne nous connaissons pas depuis assez longtemps pour en arriver là. Mais je sais que ce que je ressens, ce que nous vivons, toi et moi, me donne envie d'approfondir notre relation. J'ai envie, pour la première fois de ma vie, d'essayer de construire quelque chose avec quelqu'un. Et ce quelqu'un, c'est toi, Tetsuya. Tu m'as appris que, malgré ma position sociale, malgré mon pouvoir et ma fortune, je ne suis qu'un être humain qui se doit de respecter les autres êtres humains. Tu m'as appris à considérer les autres et non à les traiter comme des objets jetables, tout juste bons à être utilisés pour mon plaisir personnel. Et tu es le premier à avoir osé me parler de la sorte. Le premier à avoir osé me dire que j'avais tort. Alors laisse-moi te venir en aide à mon tour.**

 **\- Je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir.**

 **\- Eh bien, que dirais-tu de devenir mon assistant personnel ? Une semaine par mois, tu retournerais en cours, afin de suivre une remise à niveau, et le reste du temps, tu serais à mes côtés. Tu serais rémunéré et tu n'aurais plus à vivre dans la rue. Quant à ton "patron", je m'en occuperai. Sois sûr qu'il ne te posera aucun problème.**

 **\- Je ne sais pas trop.**

 **\- Je te l'ai dit, ce n'est qu'un juste retour des choses. Alors ne gâche pas cette opportunité qui t'est offerte et laisse-moi te venir en aide. N'as-tu pas envie de te sortir de cela ? N'as-tu pas envie de pouvoir te tenir à mes côtés ?**

 **\- Si, bien sûr. C'est juste que, depuis que mes parents m'ont mis à la porte, j'ai toujours dû me débrouiller tout seul. Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on m'aide. Le seul à m'avoir tendu la main, c'est Nash.**

 **\- Je comprends, mais tu vas devoir apprendre à me faire confiance en dehors de nos jeux.**

 **\- D'accord, mais promets-moi de ne faire aucun mal à Nash. Sans lui, je serais sans doute mort depuis longtemps.**

 **\- Disons que ça dépendra de lui. S'il accepte de te laisser partir sans faire d'histoires, il ne lui sera fait aucun mal.**

 **\- Hum… ok. Je suis partant.**

 **\- Parfait. Il faudra aussi que tu penses à déménager. Il est plus sûr, pour ton propre bien, que tes anciennes fréquentations ne sachent pas où tu habites.**

 **\- Parce que tu crois qu'il est facile de trouver un appartement à Tokyo ?**

 **\- Je sais bien que non. Mais tu pourrais emménager ici, le temps de trouver un logement où tu te sentiras chez toi. Sinon, tu peux toujours venir habiter directement chez moi.**

Akashi sentit un léger coup de poing atterrir sur son épaule, alors que Kuroko s'était légèrement redressé.

 **\- C'est pas beau de se moquer des gens.**

 **\- Mais j'étais très sérieux, Tetsuya.**

 **\- Tu ne crois pas que ce serait aller trop vite ?**

 **\- Peut-être. Fais comme tu voudras. En tout cas, il y a une autre chambre, ici. Elle est plus traditionnelle. Et le reste de l'appartement possède tout le confort nécessaire. Tu pourras y rester aussi longtemps que tu le voudras.**

 **\- Eh bien, je ne sais pas quoi dire, alors merci.**

 **\- Mais de rien, Tetsuya. Et puis tu sais, c'est la première fois que j'aide quelqu'un. C'est même la première fois que j'ai envie d'aider quelqu'un. Comme quoi, il s'agit d'une première pour toi comme pour moi.**

Kuroko sourit à cette déclaration et se pencha vers son amant afin d'y déposer un doux baiser. Un baiser dans lequel il fit passer tous ses sentiments ainsi que toute sa gratitude. Leur premier depuis leur rencontre.

* * *

Nash dormait encore quand il entendit sonner à sa porte. Un coup d'œil rapide à son radio-réveil lui indiqua qu'il n'était que 8 h. Il se leva difficilement et pesta contre celui qui osait le réveiller aussi tôt.

 **\- Oui, c'est pour quoi ?**

 **\- Nash, je suppose ?**

 **\- Ouais, à qui ai-je l'honneur ?**

 **\- Je suis Seijūro Akashi.**

 **\- Et il me veut quoi, le milliardaire ?**

 **\- Vous parler de Tetsuya Kuroko.**

 **\- Fantôme ? Vous avez un problème avec lui ?**

 **\- Non, du tout. Mais nous serions plus à l'aise à l'intérieur pour en discuter, qu'en pensez-vous ?**

Le blond ne répondit pas, mais laissa passer Akashi et ses deux gardes du corps. La carrure de ces derniers avait d'ailleurs dissuadé Nash de faire des vagues.

Une fois installés dans son salon, Nash demanda à Akashi ce qu'il voulait.

 **\- Bon, vous lui voulez quoi, à Fantôme. J'vous préviens, si c'est pour avoir son adresse, vous pouvez toujours courir.**

 **\- Ne vous en faites pas, je ne suis pas là pour ça.**

 **\- Vous êtes là pour quoi, alors ? Il bosse même plus pour moi, ce con.**

 **\- Je suis là pour m'assurer que vous le laisserez tranquille. J'ai entendu dire que sa demande de "démission" ne s'était pas très bien passée.**

 **\- Ben quoi, c'était mon meilleur revendeur, forcément que son départ m'a pas fait plaisir.**

 **\- Plus que ça, vous l'auriez menacé.**

Une lueur mauvaise s'alluma dans le regard d'Akashi. Savoir la vie de Tetsuya en danger ne l'enchantait guère et déclenchait en lui une envie de protection qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Quant à Nash, il connaissait bien la réputation de son vis-à-vis. Il savait qu'il était connu pour être sans pitié envers ceux qui lui faisaient obstacle, sans pour autant enfreindre la loi. Et c'était bien ce dernier point qui le rendait d'autant plus dangereux. Nash déglutit devant le regard déterminé du roux.

 **\- C'est bon, c'était sur le coup, j'le pensais pas. Vous êtes rassuré ?**

 **\- Je l'espère pour vous. Sur ce, je vais prendre congés. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée, monsieur Nash.**

 **\- Ouais, c'est ça, à vous aussi.**

Akashi et ses gorilles se levèrent et quittèrent l'appartement du dealer. Le roux se dit que c'était une bonne chose de faite. Kuroko se sentirait libéré d'un poids.

* * *

Kuroko regarda par la fenêtre de la salle de pause, une tasse de thé à la vanille à la main. Cette odeur le fit sourire. La vanille… Ce parfum qui le rassurait jadis et qui, maintenant, lui servait le safeword. Que serait-il devenu s'il n'avait pas rencontré son partenaire de jeux ? Quoique… il était bien plus que ça, à présent. Il était son petit ami, mais aussi celui qui lui avait tendu la main. Celui qui l'avait aidé à se sortir de la rue. Celui qui l'avait aidé à s'en sortir, tout simplement.

C'est qu'il s'en était passé des choses en deux mois. Il avait déménagé et avait intégré un groupe de remise à niveau. Il y allait une fois par mois et passait les trois autres semaines au siège social d'Akashi Corp, en tant qu'assistant personnel du PDG. Il avait eu du mal à suivre le rythme, au début. Les horaires n'étaient pas vraiment les mêmes que pour son ancien emploi. Il travaillait plutôt de nuit, avant. Du coup, reprendre un rythme de vie "normal" n'était pas chose aisée. Mais il avait fini par s'y faire et c'était avec bonheur qu'il se levait chaque matin.

Il avait emménagé dans l'appartement dans lequel se trouvait leur salle de jeux. Il était vraiment bien équipé, comme le lui avait dit Akashi. Tout le confort moderne s'y trouvait. Il avait d'ailleurs du mal à comprendre pourquoi le roux avait pris la peine de l'équiper à ce point, alors qu'à la base, ce lieu ne devait servir qu'à leurs petites séances intimes. Il avait cependant bien compris qu'il ne servait à rien de chercher à comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de l'homme d'affaires.

En ce vendredi après-midi, il pensait à son week-end. La semaine précédente, ainsi que celle d'avant, il n'avait pas pu voir Seijūro, ce dernier étant en déplacement professionnel. Mais cette fois, Akashi avait bloqué son emploi du temps depuis longtemps. Il était donc sûr de retrouver son amant. Il reconnaissait être en manque. Même avec sa précédente activité, il n'avait jamais consommé la moindre substance illicite. Mais depuis qu'il côtoyait le roux, il se sentait dépendant de sa présence, de son odeur, de ses caresses. De leurs jeux aussi. Il était persuadé que leurs jeux ne seraient pas aussi jouissifs avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait hâte. Il en bavait presque d'envie.

Ce fut donc l'esprit plein de pensées libidineuses qu'il finit sa tasse de thé avant de reprendre le travail.

 **\- Ta pause est finie, Tetsuya ?**

 **\- Oui, Akashi-sama.**

 **\- Pas de ça entre nous, Tetsuya, je te l'ai déjà dit.**

 **\- Mais nous sommes au travail, pas en privé.**

 **\- Mais j'insiste.**

 **\- Moi aussi j'insiste, _Akashi-sama._**

 **\- Bien, comme tu voudras.**

 **\- Bien. Vous avez un rendez-vous à 15 h avec Aomine Daiki, le président des industries Aomine. À 17 h 30, vous recevrez Kise Ryōta, le mannequin qui doit devenir l'égérie de votre nouveau parfum, pour la branche cosmétique. Ensuite, à 20 h, vous devez dîner avec Midorima Shintarō, de Midorima SA. Après ce repas d'affaires, vous serez enfin en week-end.**

 **\- Et j'ai hâte d'y être, crois-moi.**

Akashi s'était levé et avait contourné son bureau. Et alors qu'il prononçait ses dernières paroles, il frôla la hanche droite de Kuroko, sa main finissant sur son fessier dont il n'avait cessé de rêver depuis les trois dernières semaines. Semaines qui s'étaient avérées abstinentes pour son plus grand malheur.

Kuroko déglutit silencieusement, réprimant un frisson. À chaque fois que son patron se permettait de franchir la barrière entre le travail et la vie privée, il était pris d'une fièvre indescriptible. Comme si l'interdit rendait la chose encore plus excitante. Il respira un bon coup afin de reprendre son calme.

 **\- Si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, je retourne dans mon bureau, Akashi-sama.**

 **\- Oh, mais j'aurais bien besoin de tes services, Tetsuya. Mais je doute que tu m'accordes ce dont j'ai besoin avant demain.**

Le petit sourire en coin du roux, un brin sadique, ne manqua pas d'exciter encore plus le pauvre assistant. L'abstinence de trois semaines, ainsi que l'attitude de son amant lui promettait un week-end inoubliable.

* * *

Akashi se leva d'excellente humeur en ce samedi matin. Ses rendez-vous professionnels de la veille lui avaient semblé interminables et il avait eu un mal fou à se concentrer. Son esprit ne cessait de vouloir dériver vers son assistant et sur leur week-end. Son corps, sa peau, ainsi que leurs jeux lui avaient manqué au-delà du raisonnable. C'était bien la première fois qu'il se sentait… comment évoquer ce qu'il ressentait ? Plus de six mois qu'ils se côtoyaient. Plus de deux mois qu'ils sortaient officiellement ensemble, qu'ils avaient reconnu avoir des sentiments pour l'autre. Mais là, maintenant, tout de suite, que ressentait-il pour cet homme ? S'agissait-il encore d'une braise naissante ? Ou la flamme de l'amour avait-elle commencé à embraser son cœur ?

Là, devant son petit-déjeuner, sa main resta en suspend, empêchant sa tasse de thé de rejoindre ses lèvres. L'évidence le frappa de plein fouet, lui qui se croyait hermétique au moindre sentiment humain à peine quelques mois plus tôt.

Oui, il était amoureux de son amant. Il ne s'agissait plus de vagues sentiments, ni même de la simple envie d'essayer de construire quelque chose. Il s'agissait bel et bien d'amour. Il ne pouvait plus le laisser partir. Il avait rencontré celui avec qui il avait envie de passer sa vie, bien que cette guimauve écœurante ne lui ressemblait pas. Il en aurait presque eu la nausée. Presque… Mais c'était Kuroko et rien de ce qui se rapportait à lui ne pouvait le révulser.

Après une douche bien chaude, il enfila un costume, se saisit d'une boîte et se mit en route pour retrouver son amant. Il avait prévu de l'emmener déjeuner dans l'un de ses restaurants préférés et avait décidé de lui en faire la surprise.

 **\- Bonjour, Tetsuya.**

 **\- Bonjour, Seijūro. Tu es très élégant aujourd'hui. J'ai oublié quelque chose ?**

Kuroko était incrédule devant la tenue de son amant. Il avait beau réfléchir, il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir d'un quelconque projet.

 **\- Non, du tout. Je voulais te faire la surprise. Va donc enfiler ce qu'il y a dans la boîte et uniquement cela. Je t'attends dans le salon. Nous allons déjeuner dehors.**

 **\- Mais-**

 **\- C'est un ordre, Tetsuya.**

 **\- Bien. Je fais au plus vite.**

Kuroko se saisit de la boîte, se dirigea vers la salle de bain et s'y enferma. Une fois seul, il prit le temps d'analyser le contenu de cette dernière.

Il y trouva un pantalon et une veste de costume bleu foncé de très bonne qualité, ainsi qu'une chemise blanche. Une cravate d'un bleu légèrement plus clair que le costume ainsi qu'une paire de chaussettes noires finissaient l'ensemble. Le jeune assistant tiqua. Il n'y avait aucun sous-vêtement. Pas le moindre caleçon n'était en vue. Pas même l'une de ses culottes en dentelle dont son amant aimait l'affubler. Rien.

Alors qu'il était sur le point d'appeler son amant pour lui demander des explications, il se remémora les paroles de celui-ci. " **Va donc enfiler ce qu'il y a dans la boîte et uniquement cela". "C'est un ordre, Tetsuya".**

Il se résigna donc et obtempéra aux ordres de son petit ami. Il retira ses vêtements et revêtit ceux qu'il lui avait apportés.

 **\- Je suis prêt, Seijūro.**

 **\- Bien. Dans ce cas, allons-y.**

Les deux hommes quittèrent l'appartement et prirent place dans la voiture du plus âgé.

Une fois arrivés au restaurant, un maître d'hôtel les accueillit et un serveur les guida jusqu'à leur salon privé. Après avoir assuré à Akashi que ses consignes avaient bien été prises en compte, il les quitta en leur laissant la carte des apéritifs.

 **\- De quelles consignes parlait-il ?**

 **\- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, crois-moi.**

Alors qu'il se demandait quelle était la nouvelle lubie de son amant, le turquoise sentit un pied remonter le long de sa jambe pour atterrir sur son membre libre de toute entrave, à part son pantalon. Le pied en question entama un massage en bonne et due forme. Cependant, le visage de son bourreau restait tout ce qu'il y avait de plus impassible.

Ledit bourreau n'arrêta nullement son activité, malgré les allées et venues du serveur qui venait prendre leurs commandes et apportait les apéritifs.

Alors qu'ils n'en étaient même pas encore aux entrées, sa verge était devenue douloureuse et Kuroko commençait à se sentir mal. Il avait de plus en plus chaud et sentait bien qu'il était à deux doigts de venir dans son pantalon.

Akashi se leva alors et se dirigea vers lui, un air prédateur collé au visage.

 **\- Lève-toi et penche-toi, Tetsuya.**

 **\- Mais nous sommes au restaurant, Seijūro.**

 **\- Dès l'instant où tu as accepté mon ordre sur ta tenue, tu as accepté que notre jeu commence. Alors obéis. Maintenant.**

 **\- Oui, Maître.**

Se faisant, Tetsuya se leva et se pencha, prenant appui sur le bord de la table. Akashi ouvrit son pantalon et le baissa. Il se saisit d'une petite boîte dans sa poche et en sortit un objet de forme ovale, ainsi qu'une petite télécommande. De son autre poche, il sortit un petit flacon de lubrifiant. Il en fit couler sur l'objet ovale et inséra ce dernier dans l'intimité de son partenaire. Une fois ceci fait, il remonta le pantalon et ordonna à Kuroko de se rasseoir.

Entre son érection et l'objet en lui, ce dernier se disait que ce n'était pas très confortable. Mais il n'eut pas le loisir de réfléchir plus qu'il sentit le fameux objet vibrer. Il jeta un regard à son vis-à-vis et vit que celui-ci arborait un sourire en coin, alors qu'il manipulait la petite télécommande.

Ce fut ce moment que choisit le serveur pour leur apporter les entrées. Et alors que le plus jeune allait enfourner sa première bouchée, il sentit les vibrations augmenter d'un cran. Il inspira fortement deux ou trois fois avant de se remettre à manger.

Les vibrations augmentèrent encore lorsque le serveur vint débarrasser leurs assiettes. Et quand il vint leur apporter leurs plats de résistance, une dernière augmentation eut raison de Kuroko qui se libéra dans son pantalon. Ses mains étaient crispées sur les bords de la table, sa mâchoire était serrée à s'en casser les dents et ses pupilles étaient dilatées. Tout son corps transpirait l'orgasme. Le roux eut un petit sourire satisfait. Son dominant avait su resté silencieux.

Une fois seuls, il se décida à laisser un peu de répit à son aimé.

 **\- Lève-toi. Il est temps de retirer ton petit jouet. J'ai comme l'impression qu'il t'a beaucoup plu.**

Il le remit cependant une dernière fois en marche avant de l'éteindre définitivement. Il lui retira, le rhabilla et lui laissa quelques minutes pour manger. Il avait visiblement besoin de reprendre des forces pour la suite des évènements.

 **\- Tu sais, Tetsuya, te voir jouir m'a énormément excité. Et je suis sûr que de jouir devant quelqu'un d'autre que moi t'a également excité. J'ai envie de toi, maintenant. Debout.**

L'interpellé se leva sans un mot. Il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur, sa cravate lui nouant les mains dans le dos et son pantalon aux chevilles.

Akashi s'enfonça en lui sans autre cérémonie et commença immédiatement des va-et-vient.

 **\- T'as aimé ça, hein, petit pute ? T'as aimé jouir devant cet homme. Lui montrer ton visage de débauché. Lui montrer toute ta luxure. Je suis sûr que tu aimerais te faire prendre devant tout le monde. Leur montrer que tu m'appartiens.**

 **\- Oui, Maître !**

 **\- Alors imagine. Toi et moi dans un club. Des partenaires qui s'accouplent partout dans la salle. Toi, une laisse autour du cou. Moi qui te prends sauvagement, leur montrant à tous que tu es à moi. Eux, se masturbant de voir ton visage luxurieux.**

Akashi ponctuait chacune de ses phrases d'un puissant coup de rein, martelant à chaque fois la prostate de son amant. Ce dernier essayait de retenir le plus possible ses gémissements.

 **\- Tu aimes ça, te faire baiser dans un lieu public ? Ou alors, ce que tu aimes vraiment, c'est te faire baiser en public ?**

 **\- Les deux, Maître.**

 **\- Je le savais. Tu respires la luxure et la débauche, Tetsuya.**

Dieu, qu'il aimait quand Seijūro se lâchait et lui tenait des propos obscènes et vulgaire pendant l'acte. Ça l'excitait au plus haut point. Et alors qu'il visualisait parfaitement ce que lui disait son amant, il se libéra, sa main empêchant sa semence de tacher le mur du petit salon privé. Mais son dominant n'en était pas encore là, lui. Il le tira vers lui, le décollant du mur, et le positionna à quatre pattes, à même le sol. Il rengaina d'un coup et reprit ses coups de boutoir. Ce ne fut que lorsque Kuroko jouit une seconde fois qu'il consentit à se retirer de son intimité. Le bleuté prit alors le membre dur en bouche et ce fut dans un long râle rauque que le roux se libéra dans la bouche de son amant qui avala le tout jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

Au bout de longues minutes où ils avaient eu du mal à reprendre leur souffle, Akashi se dirigea dans un coin de la pièce et attrapa un petit sac en plastique que le turquoise n'avait pas remarqué. Il se retourna vers son aimé avec un petit sourire moqueur.

 **\- Une tenue de rechange. Tu ne peux décemment pas sortir d'ici avec un pantalon plein de sperme, Tetsuya.**

Quelques rougeurs plus tard, ledit Tetsuya était à nouveau vêtu proprement, les vêtements souillés bien cachés dans le sac.

Le reste du repas se passa dans le calme. Ils pensaient tous deux au reste du week-end, ainsi qu'à tous leurs autres rendez-vous qui se profilaient et qui leur promettaient d'autres moment inoubliables.

* * *

*Terminé. Je veux dire, vraiment terminé. Il s'agissait du dernier chapitre. Je me doute que plusieurs d'entre vous seront déçues de cette fin et se diront probablement que c'est bâclé. Pourtant, je ne vois pas quoi dire d'autre. Kuroko n'est plus dealer, ils ont reconnu qu'ils avaient des sentiments l'un pour l'autre et Akashi prend même conscience qu'il est amoureux. Donc, à part faire du pwp, je ne vois pas vraiment ce que je pourrais ajouter…

En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre, et même toute l'histoire, vous a plu. Je vous remercie toutes et tous d'avoir lu cette fic. Je vous fais plein de gros bisous !

Kama


End file.
